


Dark Secrets Untold

by LuckyChances



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyChances/pseuds/LuckyChances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU for Series 8) Julie arrives home with a surprise for Susan; She's Pregnant! But why is she being so secretive about the baby's father? While Susan worries about Julie being so distant, a familiar face appears on the street, who stirs up trouble for the residents of Wisteria Lane. Dark Secrets will be revealed that could destroy their lives. (Being Re-edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shock For Susan

On Wisteria Lane in one particular house, there was a lot of excitement going on... well at less for one member of the family.

There was one massive banner in their entrance hall saying 'Welcome Home Julie'.

Susan was in the middle of putting up decorations all around the house and Mike was helping her, in his own way.

 **"** Don't you think, you are over doing it?" Mike asked her as he handed his wife some more pins.

 **"** No way, Julie deserves it!" Susan answered as she continued fixing streamers to the walls of her house. "Julie loves to come home and see decorations put up around the house... she used to come running in and would say in her most cheery voice..." Susan let go of what she was holding and in one quick motion held both her arms out wide. "...  _Mummy, I'm home. Did you miss me?"_ she continued to say in a childlike voice before she slowly lowered her arms and looked off into the distant with a faraway look.

Mike knew this look very well, Susan always did this when she was thinking of fond memories. He truly loved that look on his wife... Eyes slightly closed as she slowly leans her head sideways and one of her small smiles that show off her pearly white front teeth, but it was the faraway look in her face that he loved the most. "How old was she then?" He asked with fondness.

Susan continued looking off in the distance, but now a wide smile was appearing on her face as she remember all the times that her daughter came running into the house, with such a cheerful look on her face... which Susan missed and longed to see again. "She did that every time until she was about 12, but the mummy changed to mum after she was about 5 or 6... She said until she remembered something else that Julie would do. "She would jump about singing..." At that memory, she quickly snapped out of her trance and started looking around the room, as if looking for something, until her eyes landed on her husband. "Oh, we must get the karaoke machine out," Susan quickly added.

Mike glared back at his wife in confusion as if she had clearly gone insane. "Karaoke machine!" he repeated in case he had misunderstood her, he was truly sure he had.

 **"** Yes, it's in the garage," Susan stated as she continued looking around the room.

Mike could tell that Susan was now looking around for the garage key that they always kept in the glass container by the front door. "Do you really think she'll feel like singing?" he asked his wife.

At that moment, the front opened a little and Julie Mayer's face appeared in through the gap with a big smile on her face "Hello!" she said with a cheerful voice.

Susan quickly turned around in excitement to hear her daughter's voice.

Julie took that moment to open the door wide and walked into the room holding her bags in front of her.

Susan returned the same smile as her daughter and started to walk towards her not realising that she was walking towards one of the kitchen stools that happen to hold box of decorations, thankfully she only knocked the box over and she watched as those decorations now started pooling out around Julie's feet.

Julie looked down at the box in confusion and then back to her mother again "Mum, what are you trying to do?" Julie asked even though she knew very well what her mother was up to.

Susan bent down and slowly started picking up the decorations, which for some reason made her daughter quickly step away from her. "I wanted to have these all up before you came home," Susan answered her.

 **"** Is it someone's birthday?" Julie quickly added when she realised what she had just done.

Susan picked the box back up and placed it back on the table. She decided to ignore that moment and just hoped it was just a startling reaction for her daughter. "You used to love coming home to decorations" Susan added.

 **"** That was when I was little," Julie quickly stated.

Susan started to look hurt, she couldn't believe her daughter was being like this. "I just wanted to give you a good homecoming," Susan said very slowly as she picked up the box and placed it back on the stool.

Julie smiled at her mum, when she realised how hurt she was, Julie couldn't believe she was taking her own problems out on her mother. "And it's lovely mum, thank you," she quickly placed her bags on the floor and pulled her Mother into a big hug.

Susan hugged her daughter back instantly, she knew she was a softy when it came to Julie. "Welcome home, hunny!" Susan added with a smile back on her face, she was finally glad to have Julie home again.

Julie looked over at Mike for the first time, he was slowly shaking his head at everything that had just happened. "Hi Mike!" Julie added politely.

Mike rolled his eyes at Julie, he was so used to the way his wife and stepdaughter got on, there was never a dull moment with them both. "Hey there, kiddo," he responded

Susan was sure something wasn't quite right, it seemed her daughter had put on a lot more weight since being away or maybe she was hiding something in her coat. She slowly leaned back away from Julie and decided to state this fact "Are you putting on weight or is there something in your coat?"

Julie looked down at her belly where her oversized coat was covering, she had totally forgotten for a moment there... Her mother had distracted her for a moment, with her sad eyes. Julie knew the time had come to tell the truth "I suppose I should just come right out and show you," she said as she started to undo her coat.

Susan took a step back and looked really worried, she knew from the look on Julie's face that it wasn't a good thing... Her daughter was looking so lost, which was really starting to scare her "Show us what?"

As Julie took off her coat Susan turned to face Mike and saw his eyebrows shoot up as he continued to look over at her. Susan dreaded looking back, but knew she had no choice she had to face this, whatever it was.

When Susan looked back at Julie's face, she had a smug look on her face and Susan slowly trailed her eyes downwards to Julie's belly and saw a small bump there "Oh my god!" Susan took a couple of steps back and bumped right up against Mike and she felt his hands land on her shoulders as she continued to stare at Julie's bump and then slowly her eyes travelled back to Julie's face "You're pregnant!" Susan was so shocked up, she didn't know what else to say.

Julie smiled a little, she had guessed her mother would act this way, at less she hadn't fainted yet "Yes, it looks like I am," she added.

Susan leaned further back against Mike and even he was getting concern about her.

"Maybe you should sit down." Mike guided Susan over to a chair "Before you fall over," he added as a last thought.

Susan sat down and Mike stood behind her as they both glared back at Julie.

Susan couldn't believe that this was really her daughter, she had been so different ever since she entered the house. Susan wondered if she was dreaming, but she certainly knew she wasn't... Julie must have met someone while, at University, she must be in a long term relationship, but if so why hadn't her daughter mention something before? "I didn't even know you were in a relationship." Susan really wanted to get to know this guy that her daughter had fallen for.

Julie quickly looked away from her mother and slowly hung her coat up, she knew her mother would be very disappointed in her. "Well, that's the thing..."

"...You're not in a relationship, are you?" Susan interrupted her daughter. As Julie sat down next to her mum with a sad look on her face... Susan now wanted to find this guy who had placed that look on her face "Who's the father?" Susan asked.

Julie looks down at her feet, she had never kept anything from her mother before, but this time she had to... Her first ever secret!

 **"** I'm not going to like the guy, am I?" Susan stated. She was still demanding to who he was "Is he a guy from Uni?" Susan continued to say.

Julie continued to stare at her feet and couldn't bring herself to answer her mother.

 **"** Come on, you can at least tell me who he is?" Susan placed her hand onto her daughter's hands that were sitting on her own lap.

 **"** Patience, I'm sure Julie will tell us in her own time," Mike added. This was the first time he had ever had to deal with this sort of thing... He had to somehow keep them both from falling out.

Julie slowly looked back up at her mother again, she knew she should say something "I doubt I'll ever see him again..." Julie couldn't deal with looking at the disappointment on her mother's face and quickly looked back at their hands again... she was glad her mother was still there for her at less. "...I hope not anyway! Julie added very quietly.

 **"** Does he know about the baby?" Susan asked after she had heard Julie mumbled that last part.

Julie looked back at her mother again, she knew the time had come to tell her the last part of the news, which will be the worst part in her mother's eyes and in hers too, but she knew it had to be done. "It doesn't matter... I'm giving it up for an adoption anyway."

Susan stared back at Julie in shock, "What?" how could she even think to do that? Somehow she had to try and convince her daughter out of this. A Baby was a living person not someone to throw away.

Julie looked up at Mike and then back to Susan again, she could guess what her mother was thinking and couldn't get into this conversation or everything will come tumbling out. "I'll just take my stuff upstairs." Julie jumped up quickly and grabbed her bags off the floor and started up the stairs.

Susan stared after her daughter "Julie!" She had never walked away from her like this before.

Julie didn't turn back around and Susan slowly trailed her eyes up to Mike as he looked down at her, not knowing what to say until one thought came to him and maybe it might lighten the mood a bit or he hoped it would. "I don't think any of us is in the mood for that karaoke machine."

Susan couldn't even bring herself to even think about that moment. Her daughter had never been like this before, it was like a different person had come back... What had that place done to my Julie? "What has happened to my little girl?"

Mike thought for a moment on how to respond to that, but there was only one answer that came to him. "Looks like she is growing up fast."

 **"** Too fast!" Susan quickly added as she continued to stare up the stairs, expecting Julie to coming running back down saying it was all a joke, but Susan knew that wasn't going to happen... This was all very real!

 

 

 

 


	2. Heart To Heart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family. (Be re-edited)

Julie walked into her bedroom and put her bag down next to the bed and sat down.

She started looking around the room lost in thought, so much had changed since she was last here... not her room though that was still the same as ever; the light blue curtains at the window and bare white walls with the blue banner around that matched the curtains. Yes, everything was still here even the photo of her father on the bedside cabinet... Why hadn't she met someone who was as good as him? She knew it was her own fault; The guy had a history... yes, a history she was trying to help him over, but still the things he did, affected her family... Julie knew her own father would be turning in his grave over what she had done.

"May I come in?"

Julie slowly turned her head back around to see her mother standing in the doorway with a weak smile on her face. She nodded her head and Susan walked over to and sat down beside her.

"It's really nice to have you home again." Susan reached her hand out and slowly removed a strand of Julie's hair that had fallen in front of her face and tucked it back behind her ear) "How are your studies going?" Susan continued to ask when her daughter didn't answer her.

Julie tried to smile, but she knew it was a weak one... ever since that night over 3 months ago, she hadn't once smiled properly. Robin her roommate had mentioned that she wasn't as cheerful as she use to be. "Fine," Julie said before she let out a long quiet sigh.

Susan started looked around the room trying to find something else to get Julie to talk to her. Susan slowly stood up and stood in front of Julie facing her, but not quite looking at her... It seemed to hurt Susan too much to look her daughter in the eye. "Well, as you can see I've kept your room as you left it... I've even kept it nice and clean for you," Susan added as an afterthought.

"Thanks, mum," Julie said very quietly as she stood up and walked over to the window ledge, where she sat down and began staring out at the street below.

"This place never changes."

 **"** Just the people living here," Julie said thinking about herself.

Susan knew who her daughter was talking about "We all change sometime... it's the only way we cope with things." Susan was glad she now had Julie talking to her and was determined to get everything out of her.

"And sometimes not for the better," Julie said as she continued to look out the window.

Susan knew she had to tread softly, or Julie would shut herself away again. "We all make mistakes in life."

Julie looked up at Susan with a sad look on her face. "What about ones that affect the whole family?"

Susan guessed she was talking about the baby "Yes, even those ones... that's why we need family, so they can help us put things right again," She added as an afterthought, Susan knew she had to get her daughter's trust again and let her know she will always be there. Susan made her way over to Julie and sat in front of her.  **"** So let me help you through this." Susan gently placed her hands on Julie's hands that were now resting in her lap.

"You won't want to help me" Julie looked back out the window again.

Susan couldn't believe what Julie had said... She had always been there for her daughter. Julie always came first in her eyes. "How can you say that? I'm your mother."

"I've betrayed the whole family." Julie turned back to look out the window again, she couldn't bring herself to face her mother for a moment longer.

"Having a baby doesn't do that." Susan realised that Julie was closing in on herself again and she couldn't have that. "All the families out there mostly had kids, and I would say it's made them all a lot closer." Susan hoped that would do the trick.

"Well, mine won't!" Julie responded in a quite tone.

"Remember you were a baby once and look how you turned out" Susan quickly added.

Julie looked back at Susan "Yeah, look how I turned out." she looked down at her bump " A baby with no father..."

"...That doesn't mean you have to give the baby up," Susan quickly interrupted Julie. She could tell where this was heading "I raised you as a single mum," Susan added hoping if she brought up the past and how they became the best of friends.

 **"** At least dad was there when I needed him." Julie knew what her mother was trying to do, but she knew her upbringing would be totally different to raising this baby inside her.

Julie had always been fond of her father, not realising what he was more interesting in "Believe me, when you were younger your father was more interested in his secretary then raising you." Susan hated reminding Julie of the past with her father, but somehow she had to convince her daughter that what was she was planning, was wrong.

Julie couldn't believe what her mother was saying, even though she should be used to this... her mother always went on about how much of a bad husband he was, but her father had meant everything to her. "How can you talk about dad like that? Dad's gone so let him rest in peace," Julie said in an annoying tone, she was so fed up of all this.

"I'm only saying he wasn't a saint as much as you might think he was."

At that moment, Julie stood up and faced Susan with an angry look on her face. "I remember how you use to tell me what a lousy husband he was." Julie hated being like this to her mother, but she wouldn't have this, her father meant the world to her... she just wished she had a father like that for her own baby. "Do you think it was easy listening to you say how bad a person dad was?"

Susan knew if she weren't careful there was a chance she could lose Julie forever, so she stood up in front of Julie and tried to think of a way to calm her down.

"Dad might not have been perfect, but at least he was there for me." Julie continued to go on before she looked back down at her bump... wishing and praying it would just disappear. "Which is more than I can say for this one's father," She finally added.

Julie slowly lifted her head to face her mum and Susan saw tears sliding down her cheeks "Oh hunny!" Susan slowly approached Julie and carefully wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm sorry!" Julie took that moment to fell against her mother. "I shouldn't have said that about your father. You're right, the most important thing was him being there for you, but it still doesn't mean you have to give up this baby."

Julie quickly lifted her head and looked up into Susan's face. "Haven't you listened to a word I've said?" Julie thought her mother had started to understand her, but now she was just throwing it all back in her face again.

"Of Course I have, sweetheart."

Julie takes a couple of steps away from Susan "No you haven't…... Listen to me mother, I don't want this baby, and I want nothing to do with it. Once it's gone the better." Once that happens she can move on and forget everything that lead up this moment.

Susan slowly shakes her head "What as happened to you, this isn't like you at all?" Susan asked with disappoint on her face.

"I went and got myself pregnant by the worst man alive," Julie answered with sadness.

"Worst man alive!"

"Yes mother, you heard right; the worst man alive. God, what was I thinking!" Julie could feel a headache coming on so she turned and walked over to bed and laid herself down with an arm over her eyes, hoping it would give her some relief.

Susan now knew who to blame for all this and she couldn't let things go on like this. "I insist you tell me who this guy is, right this very minute!" Susan demanded. Julie continued to lay there as if she didn't her mother, which was one thing Susan couldn't stand, especially from her own daughter. "Do you hear me Julie Meyer?"

At that moment, Julie slowly lifted her arm a little and peeps up at her mum. "I can't tell you," Julie finally said.

"Why can't you tell me? If you do I could go and give him a peace of my mind." Susan tries to smile a little, hoping Julie would think she was teasing.

"You don't want to be doing that," Julie said as she lowered her arm back down.

Susan truly couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could her own daughter get involved with a guy as bad as this. "And why not? No one upsets my daughter and gets away with it." Susan realised she had the silent treatment again. "Just tell me who he is?"

Still no response from Julie, so Susan tried once more. "If you tell me, I promise not to yell at you." Hoping that Julie was just too scared to answer her.

"As I said earlier it doesn't matter, I'm having it adopted, so once it's gone, it will make no difference," Julie said very quietly.

Susan wasn't sure if she had heard correctly, but from the way Julie was still acting, she most have done. Susan stepped closer and stood right over Julie staring right down at her "How could you talk about your baby like that? It's not the baby's fault that you had sex with the wrong guy." Susan couldn't deal with this any longer so she makes her way back over to the bedroom door.

Julie removed her arm and watched her mother walk away. "Mum," she said very quietly.

Susan noticed that Julie's voice was all choked up and it made her turn back to face her who was now sitting up on the bed facing her with a worried look on her face. Susan was determined to stand her ground this time. "Believe me, I will find out who he is, if it's the last thing I do, and when I do he won't know what hit him. I don't care who he is, but believe me he is going to pay big time for what he has turned you into."

"Oh mum, you don't know what you saying," Julie slowly started shaking her head.

Susan didn't want to hear no-more excuses, not until she found out who this guy was.

Julie watched as her mother turned around and disappeared down the corridor. Julie slowly falls back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling "Oh mum, he still hasn't forgiven you for what you did," Julie mumbled to herself as more tears slide down her cheeks.

 

 

 

 


	3. Susan's Fears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family. (Being re-edited)

A few hours later Julie made her way back downstairs but as she started to descend down the stairs she could hear her mum talking about her and it made her stop on the stairway and listen.

"I just can't understand what has happened to my daughter. It seems that this whole pregnancy thing as changed Julie's whole personality." Her mother's voice sounded so lost.

"It could just be mood swings, I know I had a lot of them when I had my two girls; Carlos was close to strangling me." Now that was Gabrielle's voice.

This was so tropical of her mother and the rest of the housewives on this street... anytime they had gossip or at a loose end, they always called on each other.

"I swear it's the guy that got her pregnant that has changed her. Julie must have felt quite close to him, expressly to have sex with him. He must have truly broken my poor girl's heart leaving her like this," Susan continued to say.

Julie slowly sat down on one of the steps and looked up at the ceiling and slowly closed her eyes. That was one thing with her mother, she truly always knew people's hearts without even realising it.

"Yes that must have been really hard on her. Anyhow skip to the important part. Who was it? Who are we talking about? Is he good looking?" That was so tropical of gabby, always wanted the gossip, more than anything else.

"That's the thing... Julie won't tell me anything about him. I have no idea who he is." Her mother added.

"Julie must have said something," Gabby said with concern in her voice, that was one thing with her, she may act like she doesn't care, but deep down she did have a heart of gold.

"Nothing at all, except warning me not to go near him. How can I even do that if I don't know anything about him?" Her mother sounded distant as if she was in deep thought at the same time as listening to Gabrielle.

"What about the school? I'm sure someone there must know who Julie was seeing," Gabby answered as if reading her mother's thoughts.

Julie quickly opened her eyes and a tear slid down over her cheeks... Her mother was hurt over this, but Julie should have realised that Susan wouldn't give up until she had all the answers she wanted.

"Of course... Julie's roommate. Why didn't I think of that?" Susan suddenly added.

Julie wrapped her tears away with the back of her hand and stood back up again, she knew her mother was getting too close to the truth... not that Rosie knew the truth, but her mother could easily put two and two together if her roommate mentioned anything about their conversations.

"There you go. I'm sure her roommate could tell you a secret or two about Julie," Gabby added.

"You're right. I'll do that right now."

Julie slowly continues to walk the rest of the way down the stairs and saw her mother walk over to the phone "Don't do that!" Julie quickly said.

Susan and Gabby both look over at Julie who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs with a different set of clothes on and her hair was slightly damp.

"Then tell me who he is?" Susan demanded.

"What does it matter who the father is; I'm having it adopted anyway," Julie answered in an annoyed tone. Her mother continued to stare at her as if not quite believing what she was saying. "Then I can get back on with my life again," Julie added as an afterthought.

Susan looked away from Julie to stared at the banner that was still up, as if that would reveal all her answers, but Susan knew it wouldn't... only memories were the past and that was where they would have to stay. Susan wondered how Gabby was taking this, so Susan turned her head to face her friend, to find her staring at Julie the same way she felt... shock! "See what I mean?" Susan stated.

Gabrielle continues to look at Julie and slowly started nodded her head like she understood everything Susan had been saying "Your mother is worried about you sweetheart," Gabby said to Julie with a slight smile, that only just lifted the corners of her lips.

Julie looks over at Gabby and slowly approached her "There is nothing for her to worry about," Julie answered with a quieter voice. Julie turns around to face her mother and tried to think of a way to get her off this subject once and for all, which Julie knew was a hard thing to do, especially when it concerned one certain person... Susan Meyer! "Mum, I can sort this all out on my own… Now, can we just get off this subject?"

Susan walked up closer to Julie. "You use to be able to tell me everything," Susan said while her mind remembered the past.

Julie looks down at her feet and Susan reached out and placed both her hands on each side of Julie's arms which made Julie look back up at her. "Please talk to me; I want to understand what going on."

"You know very well what's going on."

"I'm your mother; I have a right to know who left you pregnant."

"Why Mother, tell me why it's so important that you should know who the father is?"

Susan opened her mouth and then slowly closed it again, for some reason no answer came to her.

"There is nothing you need to know, except I fall for… I fall for the wrong guy." Julie realised that she almost revealed his name and quickly corrected herself. She could feel herself losing control again, just thinking about him.

A few tears started to escape down Julie's cheeks which made her look back down at her feet again and then it clicked in Susan's mind, why her daughter was acting this way! "Oh my, this is worse than I thought," Susan said very quietly as she could to stare at Julie.

"Oh hunny, you still care about this guy, don't you? Gabby voiced Susan's thoughts.

Julie looks up at Susan in fear and quickly turns to stare back at Gabby, now in shock; how could Gabby say that? She didn't feel anything anymore, especially after what he did... Or did she? No of course not!

"Even after what he has done to you, you still can't help wanting him," Gabby continued to say.

"No way! I hate him; he almost tore this family apart, when he…" Julie quickly stopped herself from speaking; she was getting too emotional, which making the truth come out and she couldn't do that.

Julie took that moment to look back at Susan and she lowered her hands and took a couple of steps back, when she realised where her daughter was going with this. "When he what?" Susan stated angrily.

"It doesn't matter." Julie added very quietly... this conversation was getting to much, she was starting to remember the past, when this guy was so nice to her.

Susan saw a few tears escape down her daughter's cheeks and Julie quickly try's to wrap them away. Susan could never stay at her, when she got so upset like this. "It does matter to you though, doesn't it?" Susan stated the truth out loud.

Julie knew she had to put her mother straight, "Look mum, I may have cared for him once, but not anymore."

"And what about this baby?" Susan added before she looked down at Julie's bump... This was the main issue here!

"What about it?" Julie added with an annoying tone, why couldn't her mother let that part go? Even though Julie did know the answer.

"Doesn't this baby mean anything to you?" Susan asked, she knew her daughter had a good heart in her, she was just trying to block it... She truly didn't blame her daughter after she had been hurt like this, but somehow had to get her  to realise what she was doing.

Julie followed her mothers look towards her bump. "No, I just want it gone, like its father!" Julie added, trying to get everyone to understand her reasons.

"You might regret it later in life if you do this." Gabrielle deep in though, with what was going on in front of her.

Julie looks up at Gabby "No, it will just ruin my life if I keep it. I want nothing more to do with the father…" Julie quickly added while she looked back down at her bump again. "And to make sure he stays gone, I have to make sure I get rid of this thing!" Julie continued to added. She wanted the image of the baby's father out of her mind.

Susan watched in horror as Julie started banging her fists against her bump. This made her jump into action and grabbed a hold of Julie's wrists. "Stop that! Susan tried to her best to pull them away from her bump, but it wasn't easy. "Don't do that, you could harm the baby," Susan added hoping it would knock sense into her daughter.

"I don't care." Julie continued to see the image of his cocky grin on her bump and somehow had to get rid of it.

Julie tries to get her hands free but Susan continued to kept a tight hold of them. "The baby doesn't deserve to be beaten like that... It's not the baby's fault that you got yourself pregnant." Susan added as an after thought.

"I just want to give birth now and finally have this thing gone." Julie added, knowing it would be the only way to get rid of his face forever.

From just the way Julie that. Susan could this had happened before. "How many times have you done this to the baby?" Susan quickly added.

"A few times," Julie said very quietly, now realising what she was doing and stopped trying to struggle with her mother.

"Right, we're going to see the doctor first thing tomorrow."

"I have already seen a doctor; the baby is healthy enough." Julie quickly added, there was no way she was going to the family doctor; she couldn't risk them founding anything out.

Susan wondered if that was even true, but it didn't seem like her daughter was lying. "Not if you keep doing this," Susan said in a hash tone.

Julie quickly pulled her hands away from Susan. "Oh leave me alone, Mother." Julie added while she shoved her away.

Susan somehow kept her balance, she stared at Julie in shock... for some reason Susan's mind had gone blank.

Julie did realise what she had just done... it truly frightened her, but it seemed something was eating away at her and she had to get it out. "I'm in my 20's now…" She quickly moves away from her mother. "I can do what I want, when I want and there is nothing you can do about it." Julie continued to go on as she makes her way to the front door... Determined to get out there, before she made things even worse.

Susan felt fear building up inside her. "And where do you think you're going?" Susan very quickly... What was wrong with her voice, it didn't sound like her at all.

"Away from you," Julie said before she could stop herself... This wasn't like her; it felt like someone else had taken over her body completely. She stormed out the house, slamming the door behind her.

Susan just stood staring at the closed door watching the lace curtains flow side to side from the force... She could believe that moment had just happened. What was her daughter turning into? Susan felt something roll down her cheek, she slowly wiped it away as the same thing now rolled on her finger. Susan realised she was crying.

Susan slowly turns around to see Gabrielle looking back at her with a concerned look on her face. She had forgotten for a moment that someone was still here. "What should I do, Gabby?" Susan asked very quickly, not sure if Gabby even heard her.

"I think you need to give her time to calm down." Gabby answered.

Susan looks out the kitchen window staring at Julie, who was slowly walking down the pathway. With the way Julie was looking now, it was truly hurting her. "I feel like I'm losing her to this person she is turning into, and I so desperately need to stop this, and get my daughter back before it's too late and I lose her forever." Susan finally voiced her fears out loud.

 

 

 

 


	4. Who's Moving into Edie's Old House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Four**

**Nat:** Julie slowly made her way down the walkway from the house with her arms folded in front of her with her head down. She started to hear shouting across the street.

 **Lynette:** How could you?

(Julie lifted her head up and looked across to see Lynette yelling at one of her sons)

 **Preston:** What do you care? You let dad walk away, so why don't I do the same?

 **Lynette:** You're my son.

 **Preston:** I'm dad's son too.

(Lynette turned around to see Julie watching and gave her a quick wave and Julie waved back)

 **Preston:** Do you hear me mother?

(Lynette turned back to face Preston)

 **Lynette:** I hear you.

(Julie saw Preston look over at her with her shocked look on his face and Julie slowly looked down at her bump)

 **Lynette:** Preston!

(Julie looks back over at Scavillo house to see both Lynette and Preston staring at her then they both looked away and continued talking but quietly)

 **Nat:** Julie started to slowly look around until she saw a moving van down the road in front of Edie's old house. She watched as people started loading furniture into the house when she heard the front door to her house open, but she didn't turn around.

 **Gabby:** Julie!

 **Julie:** Yeah!

(Gabby walked up beside Julie)

 **Gabby:** Julie, hunny….. Oh, what's going on down there?

 **Julie:** Looks like someone is moving in.

 **Gabby:** But what happened to the last owners?

(Julie shrugged her shoulders)

 **Gabby:** It's strange; I saw both of them only yesterday.

 **Julie:** Not the first time that as happened on this street.

 **Gabby:** Or in that house. The last time it happened was when Edie moved back with that husband of hers Dave Williams. No wait a minute, I'm sure is real name was David Dash.

 **Julie:** Yes I remember.

 **Gabby:** He caused a lot of problems expressly for your mother and Mike.

 **Julie:** Yes I know.

 **Gabby:** You nearly lost your brother as well. I hope the metal home they put him in, locked him in and throw away the key. Don't need people like him back on this street ever again.

(Julie looks down at her bump and lowered her voice)

 **Julie:** I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen.

 **Gabby:** What was that Sweetie?

(Julie looked at Gabby)

 **Julie:** Nothing, just mumbling to myself.

(Gabby looked at Julie and smiled at her)

 **Gabby:** That's good sweetie. Well, I've got to go.

(Gabby looks back over at Edie's old house)

 **Gabby:** Got to find out what's going on over there.

(Gabby looked back at Julie)

 **Gabby:** Please don't be too hard on your mother; she only wants what's best for you.

 **Julie:** I know she does.

(Gabby smiled at Julie)

 **Gabby:** Good, got to go.

(Julie watched as Gabby ran across the street towards the Scavillo house)

 **Gabby:** Lynette!

(Lynette turns to face Gabby has her son rushed into the house)

 **Gabby:** Do you see what's happening?

(Julie looked back across at Edie's house as she heard her front door open again)

 **Susan:** Julie!

(Julie slowly turned to face her mother as she started to walk towards her)

 **Susan:** Who's moving in?

(Susan came up beside Julie as she turned to look back at Edie's house)

 **Julie:** How should I know or even care.

 **Susan:** Maybe it's you're Mystery guy moving in.

(Julie slowly turned around to face her mother)

 **Julie:** That's not even funny.

 **Susan:** Lighten up Julie; I was just teasing you.

(Julie turned to look back at Edie's house)

 **Susan:** Julie, does the father even know you're pregnant?

 **Julie:** What's does it matter; it won't be here much longer anyway?

 **Susan:** How can you say this guy left you pregnant; if he doesn't even know you're pregnant?

(Julie looked back Susan)

 **Julie:** Mother drop it; it's up to me, what I want to do, not you.

(Just then Bree walked up to them)

 **Bree:** Hey!

(Susan looks at Bree as Julie turned to look back at Edie's old house)

 **Bree:** What have I missed?

(Bree and Susan both turn to look that way too)

 **Susan:** I'm as much in the dark as you are.

(Bree looks at Julie)

 **Bree:** Hey Julie, how's it going?

(Julie turns to face Bree)

 **Bree:** Oh my!

(Bree looks down at Julie's bump)

 **Julie:** Hi Bree, yes I'm pregnant!

(Bree looks up at Julie's face)

 **Bree:** Congratulations hunny!

(Bree gently pulled Julie into a hug)

 **Julie:** Please don't do that.

(Bree stepped back away from Julie)

 **Bree:** Don't do what, hunny?

 **Julie:** I don't want you praises or any concerns for this baby.

 **Bree:** Why not?

(Bree looks over Susan)

 **Susan:** It's because of the father.

(Bree looks back at Julie)

 **Bree:** Oh, who is the lucky man?

 **Julie:** No one!

 **Bree:** Oh, it's like that, is it?

 **Susan:** Julie wants to have an adoption.

 **Bree:** Oh hunny, are you sure you really want to do that?

 **Julie:** Yes very sure.

 **Bree:** But you might regret that later.

 **Julie:** No I won't.

(Julie turns back to look at Edie's old house again)

 **Susan:** I can't seem to get her to change her mind.

 **Bree:** Oh hunny, what's happened to make you want to do this?

 **Julie:** I don't want to talk about it.

(Just then Lynette and Gabby came back over the street towards them)

 **Gabby:** Bree, have you heard anything?

 **Bree:** No nothing at all.

(Julie turned to look at everyone slowly then started to make her way back into the house)

 **Susan:** Julie!

 **Julie:** Just going back into the house, if that's O.K with you mother?

(Julie continued to walk back to the front door)

 **Susan:** I'll be with you soon.

(Julie lowers her voice)

 **Julie:** Whatever!

 **Nat:** As Julie opens the front door she felt a chill ran down her back, she turns around to look down the walkway to find her mother and the others in deep conversation. Julie slowly looked over at Edie's old house and she was sure she could sense someone watching her. Julie quickly turned back around and shut the door behind her has she leaned her back against and looked down at her bump again, unaware that the curtains in one of the windows in Edie's old house slowly draw back into place.

**End of Scene Four**

**Note: Oh my, who could have moved into Edie's old house? And who could be watching her?**


	5. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Five**

**Nat:** Later on that evening Julie was sitting with her family; while they eat their dinner; they ate in silence until MJ broke the silence.

**MJ:** So Julie, what has happened to you?

(Julie stared at MJ)

**Julie:** As you can see I'm pregnant.

**MJ:** That's not what I mean. What has happened to my sister; you have changed? Big time!

**Julie:** Well that's what pregnancy does to you.

**MJ:** It should only affect your emotions, not your whole personality.

**Julie:** And how would you know?

(They both continued to stare at each other across the table)

**MJ:** I know that my sister would never act like this.

**Julie:** Half-sister you mean.

(Mike and Susan look over at each other)

**MJ:** I don't like you being pregnant.

**Julie:** I don't like myself being pregnant either.

**MJ:** Why did you have to go off and get pregnant anyhow?

**Julie:** That's nothing to do with you.

**Susan:** Can we please just have nice meal together as a family should.

**Julie:** Some meal; when your whole family is talking behind you back.

(Susan slammed her knife and fork down)

**Susan:** That's enough!

(Everyone turns to face Susan)

**Mike:** MJ!

(MJ turns to face Mike)

**Mike:** Be nice to Julie; she is just going through a difficult time at the moment.

**MJ:** She is the one who as changed, not me.

(Julie stares back at MJ)

**Mike:** Apologise to your sister.

(Susan looks at Mike)

**Susan:** Mike!

(Mike and MJ look at Susan)

**Susan:** It's not just MJ's fault.

(Julie stares at Susan)

**Mike:** I'm just getting to that part.

(Mike looks back at MJ)

**Mike:** But first MJ must apologise to Julie.

(MJ turns back to face Mike)

**MJ:** I haven't done anything wrong.

**Mike:** Apologise for being unkind.

(MJ takes a deep breath and looks at Julie who is now looking at him)

**MJ:** Sorry Julie!

(Mike turns to face Julie)

**Julie:** It's me who should apologise; I shouldn't have snapped at you. I made this mistake and I shouldn't take it out on you.

(Julie smiles at MJ)

**Julie:** Can you forgive me?

(MJ smiles back at Julie)

**MJ:** Now that's more like the Julie I remember.

(Susan smiles at Julie)

**Mike:** Now let's finish eating, so we.

(They all continued eating)

**MJ:** Julie, can I just ask you one question?

(Julie looks at MJ)

**Julie:** O.K one question!

**MJ:** How did you get yourself pregnant by mistake?

(Julie grins at MJ)

**Julie:** I think you are a bit too young for that answer.

**MJ:** I didn't mean that.

(MJ's cheeks start to go red and he quickly looks down at his plate)

**Julie:** I know what you meant.

(MJ looks back up at Julie who was smiling at him)

**Julie:** Let's just say I fell for the wrong guy.

**MJ:** How?

**Julie:** How did I fell for the wrong guy?

(MJ nods his head)

**Julie:** Well he was very sweet and caring at the time…..

(Julie looks off to the side and smiles to herself)

**Julie:** … And he made me think he had changed his ways, but how could I have been so stupid?

(Julie looks back at MJ)

**Julie:** When you get older and meet girls don't believe everything they say straight away.

**Susan:** O.K!

**Mike:** Well this is certainly very nice Susan.

(Everyone glares over at Mike)

**Mike:** Did I just say that?

(Mike starts laughing)

**MJ:** Yes really good mum.

(MJ picks up a piece a meat and stares at it)

**Susan:** Liars!

(MJ and Susan both start laughing as well)

**Julie:** What sort of family do I have?

(Julie starts laughing along with everyone else)

**Susan:** The sort that love and care for you no matter what you do.

(Julie stares at Susan)

**Julie:** I know that.

(Julie smiles at Susan and placed her hand on top of her mother's hand that was resting on the table)

**Susan:** And what a crazy family we can be sometimes.

(Susan moved her other hand on top of Julie's hand at smiled back at Julie)

**Mike:** You can say that again.

(Just then there was a knock at the door)

**Susan:** Who could that be?

(MJ leans backs in his chair to look out the kitchen window)

**MJ:** It's Gabby!

**Mike:** What could Gabby want at this time?

**Susan:** She knows I hate interruptions during meal times.

(The next minute the door bursts open and Gabby storms in)

**Gabby:** Susan, outside now!

(Everyone stares at Gabby)

**Susan:** What is it Gabby?

**Gabby:** You have to see this.

(Susan looks around at her family who have turned to face her)

**Susan:** Can't it wait till after dinner?

(Gabby walks straight over to Susan and started to pull on her arm)

**Gabby:** No, you must come now.

(Gabby drags Susan out of her chair)

**Susan:** O.K I'm coming!

(Gabby continues to drag Susan to the front as Mike Julie and MJ stare at each other)

**MJ:** What do you think is going on?

(Julie and MJ both rush over to the kitchen window as Mike watched them)

**MJ:** Dad, you have so got to see this.

(Mike slow gets up and walks over to MJ and Julie)

**Mike:** So what's all the commotion about?

(Mike looks out the window as well)

**Mike:** Oh my god!

**Julie:** I can't believe this is happening.

**End of Scene Five**

**Note: What could be happening on Wisteria Lane? (With Desperate Housewives it could be just about anything)**


	6. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Six**

**Nat:** Julie, MJ and Mike continued to look out the kitchen window, to see Gabby dragging Susan down the driveway to where Bree and Lynette were standing looking across at Edie's old house where a familiar person was standing in the yard staring back at them.

 **MJ:** Who is that man?

(Mike looked at MJ)

 **Mike:** Don't you remember him?

 **MJ:** He looks a little familiar.

(Mike looks back out the window)

 **MJ:** So who is he?

 **Mike:** Not a very nice man!

 **MJ:** What did he do?

(Mike looks back at MJ)

 **Mike:** He…

(Mike continues to stare at MJ)

 **MJ:** He, what dad?

 **Mike:** He…

(Julie looks at Mike and then at MJ)

 **Julie:** Let's just say he wasn't very nice to mum or your dad.

(MJ looks at Julie)

 **MJ:** What did he do? I want to know!

 **Mike:** MJ!

(MJ looks back at Mike)

 **Mike:** Right now isn't the right time to tell you this. Just believe us when we say he is a bad man and you are to keep well away from him.

 **MJ:** Why do I have to keep away from him?

(Mike takes a deep breath)

 **Julie:** He is a bad guy to the whole family, that's why you must stay away from him.

 **Mike:** MJ please promise me, you will stay away from him.

(MJ slowly nods his head)

 **MJ:** I promise!

(Mike placed a hand on MJ's shoulder and smiled at him before he looked back out the window)

 **Mike:** What is he doing here? How could they let him go?

(All three look back out the window to see the man grinning at the housewives of Wisteria Lane)

 **Mike:** He is surely up to something.

 **MJ:** How can you tell?

 **Mike:** That fake smile can only mean one thing.

(MJ looks at Mike)

 **Mike:** He knows something that no-one else knows.

(Mike leans back and stands up straighter)

 **Mike:** You two stay here.

(Julie looks at mike)

 **Julie:** What are you going to do?

(Mike looks at Julie)

 **Mike:** I can't stand here with your mother out there.

 **MJ:** Is mum in danger?

(Mike looks at MJ)

 **Mike:** While he is here, we are all in danger.

 **MJ:** What are we all going to do?

 **Mike:** I'm going to speak to your mother.

(Mike took a step back)

 **Mike:** Just stay in the house, do you hear me MJ.

(Mike stares at MJ and he slowly nodded his head)

 **Mike:** Julie!

(Mike looks at Julie)

 **Mike:** Make sure your brother stays with you; don't let him out of your sight.

 **Julie:** I won't!

(Mike turns around and walks out the front door and Julie and MJ both look at each other and then back out the window again)

 **MJ:** Dad is starting to scare me for the very first time.

 **Julie:** When you finally find out what he did, you will understand why he is acting this way.

(MJ looks at Julie)

 **MJ:** Please tell me what he did?

(Julie looks at MJ)

 **Julie:** Its best mum tells you that.

 **MJ:** Why can't you tell me?

 **Julie:** I wasn't here when it happened.

 **MJ:** But you know all about it.

 **Julie:** Yes I do.

(Julie looks back at the window and lowered her voice)

 **Julie:** And from both sides!

 **MJ:** What do you mean?

(Julie looks back at MJ)

 **Julie:** I mean… I mean…

 **MJ:** What?

 **Julie:** From mum and….

(Julie looks back out the window across at the man in Edie's old yard)

 **Julie:** From ….

(MJ follows Julie's look out the window)

 **MJ:** From him!

(Julie quickly turns her head back to face MJ)

 **MJ:** You have spoken to him!

 **Julie:** No…..

 **MJ:** Then who?

 **Julie:** I meant your father.

 **MJ:** Oh right!

(Julie looks back out the window as MJ continued to stare at her)

 **Julie:** I just hope he isn't here to finish what he tried to do before.

 **MJ:** Who is he?

 **Julie:** Ask your father!

 **MJ:** No, I mean his name.

 **Julie:** Oh is name is David Dash!

 **MJ:** No, I don't know that name at all.

 **Julie:** You might remember him as Dave Williams; Edie Britt's husband!

 **MJ:** Oh yes I remember him now; he was supposed to take me and mum camping but he got into a car crush with dad.

 **Julie:** Yes I remember mum telling me.

 **MJ:** I'm glad dad was O.K, but they took Dave away, even though he didn't look that bad.

 **Julie:** You are starting to remember.

 **MJ:** Remember what? Did something else happen that I can't remember?

 **Julie:** Mum could explain it better, as I wasn't there.

 **MJ:** How do you remember him then?

(Julie looks at MJ)

 **Julie:** I first met him when they had that fire at the club.

 **MJ:** Oh yes, Dad was almost caught up in the fire from what mum told me.

 **Julie:** Yes he did, until David pulled him out.

 **MJ:** David! You mean…..

(MJ looks back out the window)

 **MJ:** ….. That man saved dad's life.

(Julie slowly nods her head and looks back out the window too)

 **Julie:** He can be really nice sometimes.

(Julie starts to smile)

 **MJ:** If he saved dad's life, why is dad calling him a bad man?

 **Julie:** Because of what he did afterwards.

 **MJ:** The part where you won't tell me.

 **Julie:** You will know all soon enough!

(MJ looks at Julie)

 **MJ:** If he is a bad man, why are you smiling at him?

(Julie quickly turns her head to face MJ)

 **Julie:** I wasn't smiling at him. I was smiling at ….

 **MJ:** Who?

(MJ looks back out the window)

 **MJ:** There's nothing to smile about.

(Julie looks back out the window too and saw Mike trying to get Susan to come back into the house)

 **Julie:** It was just a memory I was smiling about.

(MJ looks back at Julie)

 **MJ:** You have certainly been acting all weird since you got back.

(Julie continued to look out the window to see Mike leading Susan back into the house)

**Gabby: OH MY GOD… SUSAN!**

(Julie looked towards Gabby to see her looking across at David who was starting to walk down his driveway very slowly)

 **Julie:** Oh no, I hope he isn't coming over.

(MJ and Julie both continue staring out the window as everyone stood still watching David come to the end of his driveway)

**End of Scene Six**

**Note: Could Julie be right, is David coming over to face the housewives of Wisteria Lane? And why is Julie acting so weird?**


	7. David And His Amusing Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Seven**

**Nat:** Once David reached the end of the driveway, he just stood there staring at the crowd that had gathered outside the Meyer's house. David slowly waved at them and gave them one of his most charming smiles once again.

 **MJ:** Julie...

(Julie continued to stare out the window)

 **MJ:** Julie…

(Julie didn't seem to hear him until he poked her in the arm)

 **Julie:** Aww!

(Julie moved her other hand up to her shoulder and turns to face MJ)

 **Julie:** What was that for?

 **MJ:** For ignoring me!

(Julie removed her hand)

 **Julie:** Sorry, I didn't hear you.

(Julie turns to look back out the window as everyone just continued staring at David and chatting to each other)

 **Julie:** What did you say?

 **MJ:** I wanted to know why you smile back at him…

(Julie turns back to face MJ)

 **MJ:** …..While everyone else just ignores him!

 **Julie:** I told you I'm not smiling at him, just the solution. I mean…

(Julie looks back out the window)

 **Julie:** ….. Look!

(MJ looks out the window too)

 **Julie:** Isn't that a scene to make you smile.

 **MJ:** I don't think Mum and Dad are very amused.

 **Julie:** That's because they aren't seeing what we are seeing.

 **MJ:** And what would that be?

 **Julie:** Never mind!

 **MJ:** Well I've had enough!

(MJ walks back over to the table and Julie watches him as he sat down and picks up a piece of meat with his folk)

 **Julie:** You're just going to sit there and eat your dinner!

 **MJ:** Yep, I'm bored just standing there watching a man smile at everyone.

(Just then the door opened and Mike escorted Susan into the house and closed the door behind them)

 **Mike:** Julie, I'm just taking your mother up for a lay down.

(Julie nodded her head as Mike led Susan over to the stairs)

 **Susan:** Oh, I have to clear the table first.

(Susan was about to walk away from Mike but he caught her and stopped her)

 **Mike:** No, you should put your head down for a bit.

(Mike looked back at Julie)

 **Mike:** I'm sure Julie won't mind clearing the table.

(Julie gave Mike an annoyed look then smiled at her mother)

 **Julie:** Yes, don't worry about it mum.

(Mike smiled at Julie and then turned to face MJ who was more interested with the food on his plate)

 **Mike:** Get MJ to help you.

(This made MJ turn to face his dad)

 **MJ:** No way!

 **Mike:** No arguments!

(MJ just stared back at his dad)

 **Susan:** Please help Julie, just for tonight.

 **MJ:** O.K mum I will.

(Mike looks back at Susan)

 **Mike:** Now upstairs!

(Mike guided Susan up the stairs as MJ turned to stare at Julie)

 **MJ:** Thanks a lot.

(Julie looks at MJ)

 **Julie:** Don't look at me like that; I didn't tell him you had to help me.

 **MJ:** I bet mum and dad are just as bored as me.

 **Julie:** I wouldn't quite say they were bored.

(Julie turns to look back out the window to see the housewives slowly making their way back to their own homes)

 **MJ:** Well they don't seem to be has amused as you seem to be.

(Julie looked over towards Edie's old house and watched as David made his way back into the house but just before he closed the door he blew a quick kiss her way and shut the door behind him)

 **Julie:** Who was that for?

(Julie looked around the street but no-one was looking his way)

 **MJ:** Who was what for?

 **Julie:** He can't possible see me standing here, can he?

 **MJ:** What the hell are you on about?

 **Mike:** Mind your language!

(MJ looks over at the stairs as Mike was making his way back down them)

 **MJ:** Sorry dad!

(Julie turns to face Mike)

 **Julie:** How is mum?

(Mike walks over to the fridge and opens it)

 **Mike:** Not too good!

(Mike pulls out a bottle of water and closes the door and leans back against it)

 **Mike:** I can't believe he is back. How could they let him out again? That man is insane!

 **Julie:** No-one is insane! They just need a lot more help.

(Mike and MJ both stare at Julie)

 **Mike:** I keep forgetting we have a psychologist in this house.

(Mike walks over to the glass cabinet and grabbed one)

 **Mike:** Just make sure he isn't one you're patients.

 **Julie:** I'm only learning Psychology.

(Mike makes his way back over to the stairs)

 **Mike:** Well if you make a career of it don't help him, he doesn't deserve it!

 **Julie:** Everyone deserves help, even he does.

(Mike turns around to stare at Julie who grins at him)

 **Julie:** It must be the Psychologist in me!

 **Mike:** Julie, what are you trying to say?

 **Julie:** Don't worry I can't help him anyway; if a patient's history is associated with the psychologist or his/her family, they can't get involved. It's the rules of psychology!

 **Mike:** That's alright then.

(Mike turns back around and headed back up the stairs)

 **MJ:** How can you want to be a psy…? Oh what ever the name is.

(Julie smiles at MJ)

 **Julie:** Psychologist!

 **MJ:** But you have enough stress in your own life to worry about other people's state of mind.

 **Julie:** Life is full of stress and will always be that way!

(Julie watched MJ as he picked up another piece of meat and just stared at it)

 **MJ:** This meat is too cold now!

(Julie smiled as MJ pushed is plate across the table and folded his arms and looked at Julie and smiled back at her)

 **MJ:** It's your fault!

 **Julie:** Yep, blame me why don't you?

(Julie turns to look back out the window and jumped back really quickly and knocked herself against one of the high stools and sent it crushing as she fall to the floor knocking her head against the stool)

 **MJ:** Julie!

(MJ rushed over to Julie who was rubbing the back of her head)

 **MJ:** Are you alright?

(Julie continued to stare at the window and MJ followed her look)

 **MJ:** What is it Julie?

(Just then they heard movement overhead and they both turned to face the celling)

 **Julie:** Just great!

(Julie and MJ both looked back at each other as Mike came running down the stairs with Susan behind him)

 **Mike:** Julie, what happened?

 **Susan:** Julie, are you alright?

(They both rushed over to Julie and MJ as Julie tried to get herself back up again)

 **Mike:** Here let me help.

(Mike helped Julie to stand back up again as Susan picked up the stool)

 **Julie:** I'll be fine; I just tripped over myself!

 **MJ:** You mean the stool!

 **Susan:** Did you hurt yourself?

 **Julie:** Except for head hurting, I'm O.K!

(Julie reached her hand up to the back of her head)

 **MJ:** You must have snapped you're head really hard.

(Julie started to turn to face MJ and has she did she started to feel herself falling sideways)

 **Susan:** Julie!

(Julie fall sideways and Mike reached out and caught her)

 **Susan:** Julie!

(Susan stepped up closer to Julie as her eyes started to close and Mike picked her up into his arms)

 **MJ:** I can't believe it she just fainted.

 **Susan:** Oh my!

 **Mike:** Or has concussion!

**End of Scene Seven**

**Note:** Who do you think is right? Is it concussion or has she just fainted? And what frightened Julie at the window? 


	8. Is it Concussion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Eight**

**Nat:** Julie started to hear a voice; a voice that she hadn't heard in a while.

 **Mystery Guy:** Julie!

 **Julie:** Mmm!

 **Mystery Guy:** Julie, do you hear me?

 **Julie:** I hear you!

 **Mystery guy:** Then open your eyes!

(Julie slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a very dark room with shadows everywhere)

 **Julie:** I can't see you.

 **Mystery Man:** I'm right here.

(Julie felt someone take hold of her hand and see saw an outline figure sitting beside her)

 **Julie:** Why is it so dark?

 **Mystery Guy:** So you can't see my face.

 **Julie:** What's wrong with your face?

(Julie reaches her hand out towards his face but he caught hold of it)

 **Mystery Guy:** You just can't seem to except who I am.

 **Julie:** But I know who you are.

 **Mystery Guy:** Do you really?

 **Julie:** Yes I do.

 **Mystery guy:** Then who I'm I, Julie?

 **Julie:** You are …..

 **Mystery guy:** Don't say my name.

(He places a finger on Julie's lips)

 **Julie:** Why not?

 **Mystery Guy:** Don't say it until you can finally accept who I am.

 **Mystery Guy:** That's just what I thought.

 **Julie:** But this isn't the real you.

 **Mystery Guy:** I'm more real than you think.

(He moves his hand which is joined with Julie's hand up to his face)

 **Julie:** That's not what I mean.

 **Mystery Guy:** What we had; was that real to you?

 **Julie:** I'm not really sure.

 **Mystery guy:** Have you forgotten everything we have been through together?

 **Julie:** No, I could never forget those moments.

 **Mystery Guy:** Then why do you resent me now?

 **Julie:** I don't resent you …

(He placed his hand on the side of Julie's face and slowly stroked her cheek)

 **Julie:** … I just…..

 **Mystery Guy:** So I still mean something to you.

 **Julie:** Yes you do.

(He leans closer and places his lips against Julie's lips)

 **Mystery Guy:** So you still want me!

(He slides his tongue along Julie's bottom lip)

 **Julie:** Mmm!

(They both start kissing quite passionately)

 **Julie:** I miss you!

(He leans his head back)

 **Mystery Guy:** Well keep missing me then.

(Julie opens her eyes and stares at him through the dark)

 **Mystery Guy:** You're going to start missing me and your baby.

 **Julie:** What?

(Julie's looks down at her belly and placed her hands over her belly and realised her bump wasn't there anymore)

 **Julie:** Where's my baby?

 **Mystery Guy:** Right here…

(Julie looks up to see he was standing up and cradling something in his arms)

 **Mystery Guy:** …..Where he belongs?

 **Julie:** Where are you taking my baby?

 **Mystery Guy:** Our baby you mean.

 **Julie:** You can't have the baby.

 **Mystery Guy:** Why not, you don't want him?

(Julie's goes quite again)

 **Mystery Guy:** Now I have someone to continue my revenge when I'm gone.

 **Julie:** No you can't.

(Julie tried to move but it felt like someone was trying to hold her down)

 **Mystery Guy:** Come on Junior, Mummy doesn't want you, but I certainly do.

(He starts laughing as Julie kept trying to move but couldn't)

 **Mystery Guy:** Thanks for my heir. This was all I ever wanted from you.

(He kept laughing and slowly walked away)

 **Julie:** No, you can't. Stop!

 **Susan:** Julie!

(The next minute a light was switched on)

 **Susan:** Julie, calm down.

 **Julie:** No, I can't let him get away.

 **Susan:** Let who get away?

(Julie stared at her mother and Mike who were holding her down)

 **Julie:** He's taking my baby away.

(Susan and Mike both stare at each other)

 **Julie:** Do you hear me, Mother?

(Susan looks back at Julie)

 **Susan:** Sweetheart, your baby is still in your womb.

 **Julie:** It is?

(Julie looks down at her belly where her bump is)

 **Julie:** Oh thank goodness!

(Julie laid herself back in the chair and placed both her hands on her bump)

 **Susan:** You really must have hit your head hard.

(Susan placed her hand gently against Julie's forehead)

 **Mike:** The Doctor is on his way.

(Julie looked at Mike)

 **Julie:** Doctor!

 **Susan:** We have to check you and the baby are both alright.

 **Mike:** You had a very bad fall, and lost conscious.

 **Julie:** I did!

 **MJ:** Don't you remember?

(Julie looks up and saw MJ standing above Susan and Mike)

 **MJ:** You jumped back in fright from the kitchen window and tripped over the stool.

 **Julie:** I did!

 **MJ:** You hit your head really hard on the stool.

 **Susan:** That's why the doctor's on his way.

(Julie looked back at Susan)

 **Julie:** Which Doctor?

 **Susan:** Dr Brown; the family doctor!

(Julie stared at Susan)

 **Julie:** No I won't see him.

 **Susan:** You have to see a doctor.

 **Julie:** I have my own midwife.

 **Susan:** You do?

 **Julie:** Yes, so I won't see the family doctor.

 **Susan:** It won't hurt for him to check you out.

 **Julie:** I said no. And I mean no!

 **Susan:** But you might have concussion.

 **Julie:** I'm fine Mother; I don't need to see a doctor.

 **Susan:** Sweetheart, you said you don't remember falling over.

 **Julie:** I don't remember….

(Julie looks down at her bump again)

 **Julie:** The last thing I remember is arguing with you upstairs.

(Julie slowly lifts her head and looked back at her family and everyone stares at Julie)

 **Julie:** What?

(Julie looks to each of her family in turn)

 **Julie:** Why are you staring at me like that?

 **Susan:** Sweetie, that was this morning; almost …..

(Susan looks up at the clock)

 **Susan:** ….. 10 hours ago!

(Susan looks back at Julie who was looking really shocked)

 **Julie:** You're kidding!

 **Susan:** It's no joke sweetheart.

 **Julie:** Wow, I lost 10 hours….. Were they good?

(Julie starts to smile a little)

 **Julie:** Did I miss anything good?

 **MJ:** You have no idea.

(Julie looks up at MJ)

 **Julie:** I guess they weren't then.

(There was a knock at the door)

 **Susan:** That'll be Dr Brown; will you let him in MJ?

(MJ walks over to the door)

 **Julie:** I told you I won't see him.

 **Susan:** Please Julie, for my sake.

 **Julie:** No Mother, No doctor will look at me.

(MJ shows Dr Brown in)

 **Julie:** I don't care if I lost 10 hours or tripped over a stool, or whatever it was. I'm fine, and if the baby is hurt, so what!

(Julie stands up which made Susan and Mike do the same thing)

 **Susan:** Julie…..

 **Julie:** Just for once mother leave things alone that doesn't concern you.

(Julie starts to walk past Susan when all of a sudden she stopped and started falling backwards)

 **Susan:** Julie!

(Mike caught her and the doctor looked at her)

 **Dr Brown:** You may just be right Mr Defino; I think Miss Julie does have concussion.

 **Susan:** What should we do Dr Brown?

 **Dr Brown:** Only one thing to do; Miss Julie should go straight to the hospital.

(Julie was trying to speak)

 **Susan:** What's that sweetie?

 **Julie:** No, Hos…!

(Julie closed her eyes and fall further back against Mike)

**End of Scene Eight**

**Note: Oh my Julie needs to go to hospital, but what is it that Julie is trying to say?**


	9. Julie's got a visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Nine**

**Nat:** Julie slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was David Dash's face; it made her blink her eyes a few times, but he still stood there staring down at her with a big grin on his face.

 **David:** Hello Julie, I hope you're feeling better.

(Julie just lied there staring at him)

 **David:** It's good to see you again; it's been far too long.

 **Julie:** Why are you here?

 **David:** That's a nice way to greet your neighbour, who only came in to see how you were.

 **Julie:** No, why are back on the street?

 **David:** This is my home now and has been since a married Edie Britt.

(Julie pushed herself up in the bed a little)

 **Julie:** Liar!

(David's grin broke away and he started to look angry)

 **Julie:** What is it you want this time? MJ again! Well I won't let you get anywhere near him, ever again!

 **David:** Are you sure about that?

 **Julie:** Yes very!

 **David:** Are you sure that's what I'm after?

 **Julie:** Who else could you want? My mother!

 **David:** I don't want your mother myself; I just want her to suffer.

 **Julie:** but why?

 **David:** You know very well, why?

 **Julie:** Still! Even after all this time.

 **David:** If I'm still suffering, so should your mother.

 **Julie:** What is it you plan to do this time?

 **David:** You think I'm going to tell you.

(Julie didn't answer)

 **David:** Can't you tell what it is I want?

(David stared back at Julie)

 **Julie:** You want me.

(David started to smile at Julie)

 **David:** Who wouldn't want you; you're a very pretty girl Julie?

(Julie starts to look really scared)

 **Julie:** You want to kill me!

 **David:** Mmm, let me think about that one.

(David looks off to the side for a minute then turns back to Julie and leans his face closer to Julie's face)

 **David:** By the time I'm finished with you and your baby, you will wish I did.

(Julie try's to scoot further back on the bed)

 **David:** But I won't do that; I could never harm a pretty young girl like you.

(Julie watches as David's hand moves towards her face and he strokes a finger down her cheek)

 **David:** Let me give you one warning…..

(David slowly moves his finger along the centre of her throat)

 **David:** …..Do as I say or you will be begging me to slit your throat.

(Julie shallows very loudly and David slowly moves his hand away has he continued to glare at her)

 **David:** Do you understand me?

(Julie slowly nodded her head)

 **David:** Now I want you to be a good girl or you might wake up one morning with no family at all.

(David gently placed his hand on Julie's bump)

 **David:** Even the baby's father.

(Julie looks down at David's hand)

 **Julie:** Youuuuu!

(Julie was having problems speaking)

 **Julie:** Youuuuu!

(Julie tried to clear her throat)

 **Julie:** You know!

(David smiles at Julie)

 **David:** Oh I know everything you have been up to with the baby's father.

(Julie starts to look scared again)

 **David:** Have you managed to tell your mother who the father is yet?

(Julie slowly shakes her head)

 **David:** No wonder your mother is still so worried about you. I can't wait to see what happens when you finally do tell her.

(David starts laughing and walks backwards towards the door and looks out the side window)

 **David:** Oh you really should see your mother right now!

(Julie starts to look around the room that she was in)

 **Julie:** I'm in the hospital!

(David looks back at Julie)

 **David:** That's right hunny; you had a nasty fall and knocked your head pretty badly.

(Julie looks at David and slowly raised her hand to her forehead)

 **Julie:** How do you know?

(David walks up closer to Julie)

 **David:** Don't you remember what happened?

(Julie looks down at her feet for a moment then back to David again)

 **Julie:** It was you!

(David grins at Julie)

 **David:** What was me?

 **Julie:** You made me fall over.

 **David:** How could I have done that? I was nowhere near you.

 **Julie:** You were at the window.

 **David:** Was I really?

(David's eyebrows rise up)

 **Julie:** Yes, you scared me.

 **David:** Oh sweetheart…

(David reached his hand up towards Julie's head)

 **Julie:** Don't touch me!

(David grins at Julie and slowly lowered his hand again)

 **David:** … You sure did hit your head pretty hard.

 **Julie:** I know what I saw.

(David walks backwards towards the door and looks out the side window again)

 **Julie:** If I'm in the hospital, my mother might know already.

 **David:** If your mother knew the truth, she wouldn't be running around like a mad hen out there.

(David turns to look back at Julie who was looking at her feet again)

 **David:** Now remember what I said to you…

(Julie looks back at David again)

 **David:** Oh it doesn't matter; you know what I'm saying, don't you?

(David stared back at Julie as she slowly nodded her head)

 **David:** Watch your back!

(David opens the door and turns back to Julie)

 **David:** You and the baby's father!

(David closes the door and Julie starts to look confused as he walks away from the room)

 **Nat:** Julie slowly lies back down on the bed and places her hand over her bump and slowly closes her eyes, until she heard the door open again. Julie opened her eyes again and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

 **Susan:** Julie!

(Susan rushes over to Julie and wraps her arms around her)

 **Susan:** Oh I was so worried about you.

(Julie moved her hand from her bump and wraps it around her mother)

 **Julie:** I'm alright Mum.

(Susan leaned back and looked down at Julie)

 **Susan:** You don't realise how worried I was; I've been going mad trying to find out what's wrong with you.

 **Julie:** So what did you find out?

 **Susan:** None of those doctors would tell me.

 **Julie:** No wonder you were running around like a mad hen.

 **Susan:** You saw me!

(Susan looks shocked at Julie)

 **Susan:** You got out of bed and watched me.

 **Julie:** No, David …..

(Julie places her hand over her mouth)

 **Susan:** What?

(Susan starts to look angry)

 **Julie:** Nothing!

(Julie removes her hand)

 **Susan:** Are you trying to tell me that Edie's husband Dave was in here?

(Julie stared at Susan and slowly nodded her head)

 **Susan:** Oh my!

(Susan walks over to the door and starts to look outside the window)

 **Julie:** He has gone now!

(Susan turns to glare at Julie)

 **Susan:** What was he doing in here?

(Julie looks down at her bump)

 **Susan:** Julie Meyer, you will tell me right now everything he said and did!

**End of Scene nine**

**Note: Will Julie tell Susan everything he said? And what is David up to this time?**


	10. The Psychologist In Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Ten**

**Nat:** Julie was still in the hospital with her mother grilling her about her latest visitor, David Dash.

 **Susan:** What happened darling, what did he say to you? Whatever you do, don't believe a word he says.

 **Julie:** Mum, calm down.

(Julie reached out and placed her hand on Susan's arm)

 **Julie:** Why don't you sit down?

(Susan continued to stare Julie)

 **Susan:** Just tell me, will you?

(Julie smiled at her Susan)

 **Julie:** If you sit down, I'll tell you.

(Susan looked behind her and grabbed a chair and placed it besides Julie's bed)

 **Susan:** There…

(Susan sat in the chair and looked back at Julie)

 **Susan:** … Now I'm sitting!

 **Julie:** To be honest with you mum, he didn't say much at all.

(Susan looks shocked)

 **Susan:** What's that supposed to mean? He must have said something.

 **Julie:** He said he came to visit me, to see how I was.

 **Susan:** Now why would he do that?

(Susan stood up and turned around looking out the door)

 **Susan:** He is up to something, I just know it.

(Susan turned back to face Julie)

 **Susan:** Are you sure he didn't say anything else?

(Julie looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap)

 **Susan:** He did say something else, didn't he?

(Julie kept staring at her hands)

 **Susan:** Tell me what he said? Did he threaten you?

(Susan placed her hand on Julie's shoulder)

 **Susan:** I need to know what he said to you, because if he did threaten you, we can get him locked away again.

(Julie looked up at Susan with tears in her eyes)

 **Susan:** Oh hunny!

(Susan wrapped her arms around Julie)

 **Susan:** Just tell me how he threatened you.

(Julie wrapped her arms around Susan)

 **Susan:** If you tell me, he won't be able to bother us again.

(Julie looked up into Susan's face)

 **Julie:** He didn't threaten me, I was just scared to wake up and see him standing in front of me.

(Susan dropped her arms and took a step back away from Julie)

 **Julie:** He never threatened me at all.

(Susan lifted her arm and placed her hand against Julie's cheek)

 **Susan:** Julie, I know you are trying to protect him; you just can't help it. It's the psychologist in you, but you have to realise you can't save everyone.

(Julie looked at Susan with sad eyes)

 **Julie:** Mum, he's just lost and trying so hard to get over his family.

(Susan dropped her hand back to her side and just stared at Julie)

 **Susan:** How can you say that after what he tried to do?

 **Julie:** Mum, he lost his family so suddenly. How would you feel if someone took your family from you?

(Susan looks shocked then her face appeared all sad)

 **Susan:** I wish I could take that day back.

(Susan fall back down onto the chair and looked down at the edge of the bed)

 **Susan:** I never meant to kill anyone.

(Julie reached her arm out and placed it on top of Susan's hand that was resting on the bed)

 **Julie:** I know you didn't mother, but you have to understand it from his point of view; you took his family from him, so he thought you deserved the same punishment.

(Julie squeezed Susan's hand)

 **Julie:** At least he did the right thing in the end…

(Susan jerks her head up and stared at Julie)

 **Susan:** How can you say that; he still went head on into Mike's car?

 **Julie:** Yes I know, but at least he told MJ to get out of his car.

(Susan placed her other hand onto of Julie's hand)

 **Susan:** You weren't there Julie; you didn't see how he was. We are all lucky to be alive after the way he acted with that gun.

 **Julie:** Yes mum, I remember you telling me, but believe me David didn't threaten me mum; I was just scared for a moment there that he was going to kill me.

 **Susan:** He must have said something for you to think that.

(Julie removes her hand as Mike walked in the door)

 **Mike:** Hello Julie, how are you feeling?

(Julie looked at Mike as he stood beside Susan's chair)

 **Julie:** Except for a headache I'm alright.

 **Mike:** Well the doctor says you and the baby are going to be alright.

(Julie looked down at her bump)

 **Julie:** With worse luck!

(Susan stood up and looked at Mike)

 **Susan:** So Julie doesn't have concussion.

 **Mike:** No she doesn't, but I bet she has one hell of a big bump on her head)

(Julie reached her hand up to her head and flinched)

 **Susan:** Mike, David was here.

(Mike looked at Susan)

 **Mike:** You mean that man was in here with the both of you.

 **Susan:** No, Julie said he came to visit her, but he was gone before I got here.

(Mike looks shocked)

 **Susan:** He threatened Julie!

(Mike looked at Julie)

 **Mike:** What did he say to you?

 **Susan:** Julie is that scared she won't tell me.

(Mike looked back at Susan)

 **Mike:** Well I've just been talking to our lawyer about David Dash.

 **Susan:** What did he say? Is he getting David locked up again?

(Mike places both his hands on Susan's shoulder)

 **Mike:** There is nothing he can do.

 **Susan:** What do you mean? He shouldn't be out in the first place.

 **Mike:** He said David did his time and they say he is sane again to live his own life now.

 **Susan:** How can they say that? If he was sane again, he wouldn't be here again threatening my family.

 **Mike:** The lawyer says the house is still his so he's entitled to live there.

 **Susan:** How can we all live across the street from him?

 **Mike:** I spoke to the lawyer about that…..

 **Susan:** What did he say to that?

 **Mike:** That David isn't out for revenge anymore.

 **Susan:** Then why was he in here threatening Julie?

(Susan looks at Julie who was looking at them with a concerned look on her face)

 **Mike:** If Julie…..

(Mike lowers his hands and looked at Julie too)

 **Mike:** ….. Tells me what he said, I can go back to the lawyer and let him aware that David still wants revenge.

 **Susan:** Julie, you have to tell us what he said, because then we can get him locked away in that mental home again.

(Julie looks down at her belly and placed her hands on her bump)

 **Mike:** I know this might be hard for you Julie, but don't you understand that if you tell us he won't get to carry out his threat….

 **Susan:** … And they will put him back where he belongs.

(Julie continued to stare at her bump and Susan sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arm around Julie)

 **Susan:** You wouldn't want him to harm you and the baby, would you? David might be after your baby.

(Julie jerked her head around to look at Susan)

 **Susan:** Would you want to lose your baby that way?

(Julie slowly shock her head)

**End of Scene Ten**

**Note: Why won't Julie tell them what really happened? Is it really the Psychologist in here or is it something else?**


	11. Mike Tries to Keep The Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Eleven**

**Nat:** Susan and Mike were still grilling Julie about what David said to her. Julie slowly lifted her head to look at Mike with tears in her eyes.

 **Mike:** I know you're scared Julie; that he might come after you or one of us, if you tell us.

 **Susan:** Just remember Julie he will be locked away again, so he won't be able to harm anyone of us.

 **Julie:** How many times do I have to repeat myself?

(Julie takes a deep breath)

 **Julie:** David never threatened me!

(Susan let go off Julie and stood up beside Mike)

 **Susan:** Why are you crying then?

(Julie looked at Susan)

 **Julie:** Because he did scare me to start with, but only from him being here.

 **Susan:** I know Dave well enough; to know he wouldn't have been here unless it was to threaten you.

 **Julie:** You don't know him that well anymore then.

(Susan looks angry)

 **Susan:** And you do, do you?

(Julie looks at Mike and then back to Susan again)

 **Julie:** It's my job to know.

 **Susan:** That's all very well Julie, but you don't know what he his thinking only what he is feeling.

 **Julie:** I have a better idea than you do Mother.

 **Susan:** Is that so!

(Julie and Susan stare at each other)

 **Susan:** You're hiding something young lady; I can see it in your eyes.

 **Mike:** Julie!

(Julie looks at Mike)

 **Mike:** If David said he would hurt one of us if you tell on him; just remember he can be locked away if you do tell us, so he won't be able to hurt any of us.

(Julie looked at Susan and then back to Mike again with annoying look on her face)

 **Julie:** I won't say it again!

(Julie looked straight at the wall in front of her and folded her arms)

 **Susan:** Stubborn as usual!

(Susan looked at Mike who turned to look at her)

 **Mike:** Maybe we should give Julie some time.

(Susan looked back at Julie who was still staring at the wall)

 **Susan:** I really can't believe you Julie Mayer.

(Susan walks towards the door)

 **Susan:** Fine, be the psychologist ….

(Julie turned to watch Susan as she throws her arms up in the air)

 **Susan:** … And save his arse!

(Susan approached the door)

 **Susan:** You just wait Julie ….

(Susan opened the door and turned back around to face Julie)

 **Susan:** … You will regret this the day Dave hurts one of us or even worse kills us.

(Susan stormed out the door banging it behind out and Julie slowly turned her head to look at Mike)

 **Mike:** Your mother is right; the longer you keep quiet about this the more time David has to seriously hurt one of us. Do you really want that to happen?

(Julie slowly shock her head)

 **Mike:** Would it be easier for you to talk to the lawyer instead? Then you won't have to breech any confidentially!

 **Julie:** David said he hasn't forgiven my mother and he doesn't think he ever could, but he is trying to move on from that.

 **Mike:** Julie, did David really say all that or just the beginning part?

 **Julie:** I added that last part because I think he is really trying to move on.

 **Mike:** How do you know that, did he confide in you?

 **Julie:** Not really, no. But when he said that he looked really hurt.

 **Mike:** We need facts here not what you think!

 **Julie:** Well, that was all he said!

(Julie turned to look back at the wall again)

 **Mike:** Julie!

(Mike gently placed his hand on Julie's shoulder)

 **Mike:** Your mother and I are just really worried about you; we don't want anything to happen to you.

(Just then the door opened and Lynette poked her head in)

 **Lynette:** I'm I interrupting anything?

(Mike turns to smile at Lynette)

 **Mike:** No, it's O.K. Come in!

(Lynette walks in with some flowers in her hand)

 **Mike:** I'll see where Susan went.

 **Lynette:** Oh I just past her; she was on her way to the cafeteria.

 **Mike:** Thanks Lynette!

(Mike walks to the door and opens it and turns his head to face Julie)

 **Mike:** Get some rest Julie; you certainly need it after what you have been through today.

(Mike walked out the door and closes it behind him)

 **Lynette:** Hi Hunny, How are you feeling now?

(Julie unfolds her arms and looks at Lynette who shows her the flowers)

 **Julie:** Oh their lovely, thanks Lynette.

(Lynette grabbed a vase of the side and walks over to a sink and fills it with water)

 **Lynette:** So you hit your head did you?

 **Julie:** Sort of, Yes!

(Lynette smiles at Julie)

 **Lynette:** From what I hear you jumped back from the window in fright, tripped over a stool and banged you're head on another stool. I bet you couldn't that again if you tried.

(Julie smiles back at Lynette as she walks back over and places the flowers into the vase)

 **Julie:** You have been talking to MJ.

(Lynette placed the vase on Julie's bedside cabinet)

 **Lynette:** He couldn't believe you could do that all in one move and neither could I to be honest.

 **Julie:** I can't really remember the whole thing; one minute I was looking out the window, the next I was laying on the floor with a very sore head.

 **Lynette:** You're a very lucky girl Julie. God must really be looking out for you and your baby.

(Julie looked down at her bump)

 **Julie:** You think so do you?

 **Lynette:** Maybe god is trying to tell you something.

(Julie looked up at Lynette and then slowly back down at her bump again)

 **Julie:** I'm scared Lynette, really, really scared.

 **Lynette:** Come here hunny!

(Lynette pulled Julie into a hug and Julie hugged her back and started crying even harder)

 **Lynette:** There, There! Tell Auntie Lynette why you are so scared?

 **Julie:** God must forgive me for what I did.

 **Lynette:** God always gives those who don't mean to do these things.

 **Julie:** I'm scared I'm going to lose my baby.

 **Lynette:** If you really want to keep the baby, god ….

 **Julie:** … I don't mean through adoption.

(Lynette looks at Julie's face)

 **Julie:** I think the father will come and take him away.

 **Lynette:** Why do you think he'll do that?

 **Julie:** It's a long story.

 **Lynette:** I'm a good listener, no matter how long a story it is.

**End of Scene Eleven**

**Note: Is Julie about to confide in Lynette? If she does will she revile all?**

**Hint of what is to come: Julie confides more information about the baby's father and Susan gets to re-live the past and did I mention that David's plan will slowly start to revile itself. (And somehow it will involve all the housewives of Mystery Lane) ;)**


	12. Is Lynette Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Twelve**

**Nat:** Lynette was comforting Julie and Julie was about to tell her about the baby's father.

 **Lynette:** You can tell me anything you like, hunny.

 **Julie:** He made me think he had changed, but I should have known better.

(Julie looked off into the distance)

 **Julie:** Why did I even sleep with him in the first place?

 **Lynette:** You must have felt something for him.

(Julie looked back at Lynette)

 **Julie:** I did at the time, but now ….

(Julie looked down at her bump)

 **Julie:** Oh I don't know!

 **Lynette:** So you think he is after your baby.

(Julie looked back up at Lynette's face and nodded her head)

 **Lynette:** Have you spoken to him about the baby?

(Julie shakes her head)

 **Lynette:** Then what has made you think he is after the baby?

 **Julie:** My dreams and my fears!

 **Lynette:** Hunny, you do know he is entitled to see the baby?

 **Julie:** I know, but I feel he will take it away from me.

 **Lynette:** Julie, do you want to keep your baby?

(Julie slowly shakes her head and then nodded and then quickly shakes her head again)

 **Lynette:** You're not sure what you want to do, are you?

 **Julie:** No, I'm scared!

 **Lynette:** About raising the baby or the baby's father?

 **Julie:** Both!

(Tears roll down Julie's cheeks and Lynette wipes them away with her fingers)

 **Lynette:** That's what your family and friends are there for.

(Julie looked at the wall at the side of Lynette's face)

 **Julie:** You must be thinking, 'how could a girl like me get involved with a guy like that?'

(Lynette gently placed her hand under Julie's chin and turned her face back to face her)

 **Lynette:** How could I think that, when I don't even know who the guy is?

(Lynette moves her hand away from Julie's chin)

 **Julie:** Everyone is going to hate me when they find out….

(Julie looks over at the door)

 **Julie:** I won't have any family or friends left when I do.

 **Lynette:** Oh hunny, don't say that. We have all made bad choices in men.

(Julie looks back at Lynette)

 **Julie:** And I have made the worse choice.

 **Lynette:** You must have seen some good in him, to fall into bed with him.

 **Julie:** Oh he was for a time; he was so nice, so kind…

(Julie looked down at her bump)

 **Lynette:** You fall for him quite hard, didn't you?

(Julie looks back at Lynette's face)

 **Lynette:** That's why it's hard for you and why you keep quiet about him. You want to only remember the good in him and you know everyone will talk so bad of him, that's why you are so scared.

(Julie stares at Lynette)

 **Julie:** How….?

(Lynette smiles at Julie)

 **Lynette:**  I was young once and thought I had found the love of my life.

 **Julie:** I don't think I'd quite go that far.

 **Lynette:** When you get older and look back on this moment, you will understand what I mean.

 **Julie:** What should I do?

 **Lynette:** Only you can answer that. Just do what you think is right.

 **Julie:** How can I when I don't know what is right?

 **Lynette:** Hunny…

(Lynette placed her hand on Julie's shoulder)

 **Lynette:** Just follow your heart and it will help guide you on the right path, even if you find out it was the wrong path in the near future. It's the here and now that really matters.

 **Julie:** But what if the path I choose causes me to lose my family?

 **Lynette:** Your family would never do that. Susan will come to understand your choice in time, but I know she would never want to lose you.

 **Julie:** She has a new family now!

 **Lynette:** Oh hunny, this sort of conversation you should have with your mother.

(Julie looks at the door again)

 **Julie:** I just can't seem to talk to her like I use to.

 **Lynette:** Your mother loves you Julie and I bet right now she is thinking the same thing about you.

(Julie looks down at the bed she was laying on)

 **Julie:** I don't think so; she is very angry with me right now and I don't blame her.

(Julie looks back up at Lynette)

 **Julie:** What has happened to me Lynette? I use to be a nice caring person and my mother was my best friend and now I'm angry with everyone and lying to them all, even my own mother. I don't deserve having any friends and family right now.

 **Lynette:** Don't put yourself down Julie, we all do things were not proud of, we just have to try and put things right again.

 **Julie:** How do I do that?

 **Lynette:** Talk to your mother and explain to her how you feel; tell her just what you told me. I'm sure she'll understand!

(Julie takes a deep breath)

 **Julie:** All my mother wants is facts not feelings.

 **Lynette:** Your mother is just someone who understands things better once she knows the facts.

 **Julie:** I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell her.

 **Lynette:** Give your mother a chance, you'll never know how she'll take if you don't tell her.

(Julie looks down at her bump again)

 **Lynette:** You might regret it later in life if you don't.

(There was silence for a few seconds and then Lynette stood up)

 **Julie:** David came to see me.

(Lynette glanced at Julie)

 **Lynette:** What did that man want? I hope he didn't lay a hand on you.

(Julie slowly lifted her head and looked up at Lynette)

 **Julie:** I lied to my mother about what he said.

 **Lynette:** Why, he didn't threaten you, did he?

(Julie slowly nodded her head and Lynette looked annoyed)

 **Julie:** Please don't tell my mother or Mike.

 **Lynette:** Why don't you want to tell them?

(Julie looks sad)

 **Julie:** I don't want my mother to have to be afraid of him again.

 **Lynette:** Julie…

(Lynette's face softens again and she sits back down on the bed)

 **Lynette:** No matter what you say you're mother will always remain afraid of him, while he is here. Your mother will feel less frightened if he was locked up again.

 **Julie:** But I believe he shouldn't be locked up….

(Lynette looks shocked)

 **Julie:** …. I think he needs to be free to be able to get over his anger.

 **Lynette:** I hope that's the psychologist in you saying that and not for the reason I think you might mean.

(Julie looks confused)

 **Julie:** What do you think I might mean?

(Lynette glances down at Julie's bump and then back to her face which looks shocked)

 **Julie:** My baby!

 **Lynette:** Julie, answer me straight! Is David the father of your baby, is he the guy we have been talking about?

(Julie stares at Lynette and then looks down at her bump)

 **Lynette:** Oh my god!

(Lynette stands up and Julie looks up at her)

 **Lynette:** David's the father of your baby, that's why you are frightened he will steal your baby and why you are defending him.

(Julie stared back at Lynette)

 **Lynette:** Please tell me I'm wrong Julie.

(Lynette looks sad at Julie)

 **Julie:** Lynette, you are….

**End of scene Twelve**

**Note: Oh how could I end it there? Do you think Lynette is right? Is David the father of Julie's baby?**


	13. Who is the Guy in her Dreams?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene thirteen**

**Nat:** Lynette was staring down at Julie with a sad look on her face, waiting for the answer to her question.

 **Lynette:** You are…

(Julie looks towards the door)

 **Lynette:** I'm not wrong, I'm I?

(Lynette turns her back on Julie and slowly moved her hand up to her forehead)

 **Lynette:** Oh god!

(Julie looked up at Lynette)

 **Julie:** Lynette!

(Lynette slowly turned back to face Julie with annoyed look on her face)

 **Julie:** David …..

(Julie looks down at her bump)

 **Lynette:** I just can't believe this.

(Julie looks back up at Lynette)

 **Julie:** Dave Williams isn't the father of my baby!

(Lynette started to look relieved)

 **Lynette:** Oh thank goodness.

(Lynette moved her hand back down to her side)

 **Lynette:** You really had me worried there for a moment.

(Lynette's eyebrows all of a sudden shot up and she stared down at Julie)

 **Lynette:** Did you just say what I thought you said?

(Julie stared back at Lynette with a worried look on her face)

 **Lynette:** Oh my!

(Lynette moved her hand up to cover her mouth)

 **Lynette:** You just said ….

(Just then they both heard the door open and there was silence until)

 **Mike:** Is everything alright?

(Lynette continued to stare at Julie who turned to face Mike to see Susan and Mike standing there looking between Lynette and her)

 **Susan:** Lynette!

(Julie quickly turned back to face Lynette who gave Julie an annoyed look as Susan stepped up beside Lynette)

 **Susan:** Are you alright?

(Lynette moved her hand back down and turned to face Susan while her mouth slowly moved into a small smile)

 **Lynette:** I'm fine Susan, how are you?

(Susan looked at Julie and then back to Lynette again)

 **Susan:** What's going on here?

(Julie smiled at Susan)

 **Julie:** Oh nothing Mother! We were just talking.

(Susan looked at Julie with an annoyed look and the same look back at Lynette as well)

 **Susan:** Just talking!

 **Lynette:** Yeah, just catching up; been a long time since I've seen Julie.

(Lynette turned back to look at Julie with a warning look on her face)

 **Lynette:** Well I must get going; got a lot thinks to get sorted out.

(Lynette turned around to face Mike as Susan looked at Julie who was staring at Lynette with a worried look on her face)

 **Lynette:** See ya Mike.

(Lynette walked past Mike)

 **Mike:** Yeah see ya Lynette.

(Lynette walks up to the door that was still open)

 **Mike:** Thanks for coming to see Julie.

(Lynette turned around and smiled at Mike and then turned further around to face Julie)

 **Lynette:** We must catch up again soon and finish our little chat.

(Lynette turned back around and walked out the door closing it behind her)

 **Susan:** So Julie…..

(Susan turned back to face Julie who was still watching Lynette walking down the corridor)

 **Susan:** … What were you two talking about?

(Julie slowly looked up at Susan)

 **Julie:** Oh not much…..

(Julie smiled up at Susan)

 **Julie:** … Just things!

 **Susan:** Things!

(Susan stared down at Julie)

 **Susan:** Did these things happen to be about David and what he said to you?

(Julie stopped smile froze on her face)

 **Julie:** Oh just leave it, mother.

(Julie slowly lied back down and turned on her side with her back to Susan)

 **Julie:** I'm tired!

 **Susan:** Julie Meyer!

(Mike placed his hands on Susan's shoulder which made her turned to face him and Mike slowly shock his head)

 **Mike:** Let her rest, you can talk to her later.

(Mike started to guild Susan around and they both walked over to the door then Susan turned her head back to Julie)

(Susan looked back at Mike and they both walked out the door and Julie turned back around and watched them walk down the corridor then she looked down at her bump and placed her hands on each side of her swollen belly)

 **Julie:** What am I going to do now?

(Julie slowly looked up at the celling as her eyes started to close and she fall asleep and started dreaming of the baby's father again)

_**~Dreaming~** _

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _Let me tell you something Julie Meyer…_

_(Julie found herself sitting down in a chair looking over at her unborn baby's father who was sitting on the edge of a sofa leaning towards her)_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _You seemed to understand me better than anyone; you don't judge me, you just seem to feel what I feel._

_**Julie:** _ _That is only what I'm being trained to do._

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _You know as well as I do that it goes deeper than that._

_(The guy moves over to her and kneels down beside her chair and leans his face closer to Julie's face)_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _Can you honestly say you felt nothing towards me when we kissed yesterday?_

_**Julie:** _ _That was unprofessional of me and I apologise._

_(The guy slowly places his hand under Julie's chin and rubbed his finger just under her bottom lip)_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _You don't need to apologise to me; I wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss me!_

_(The guy leans his face right up close to Julie's face and they both stared into each other's eye's)_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _Can you honestly say you don't want to kiss me again right now?_

_**Julie:** _ _Yes….! No….!_

_(The Guy smiles at Julie)_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _Make up your mind; Yes or no?_

_(Julie's gently presses her lips against his lips and they both gently kiss each other until Julie pushes him away and stands up)_

_**Julie:** _ _No, we can't do this._

_(Mystery Guy slowly stands up and leans his face close to the side of Julie's face)_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _Can't or won't!_

_(Julie turns to face him properly)_

_**Julie:** _ _Both!_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _Oh really!_

_(Julie places her hands on her hips and gave him an annoying look)_

_**Julie:** _ _Yes really!_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _Oh I love it when you look at me like that._

_(The guy moves his hand back up to Julie's face and placed it on her cheek gently)_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _Are you sure about that?_

_(Julie slowly nodded her head as the guy moved his other hand and quickly wrapped it around her waist and before Julie knew what was happening he pulled her up against him and forced his lips on hers)_

_**Julie:** _ _hrmm!_

_(Julie pushed herself away and took a step back and started to raise her hand towards his face)_

_**Julie:** _ _How dare…_

_(The guy caught her hand in mid swing and pushed it away as they both continue to stare back at one another)_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _You don't really want to do that._

_**Julie:** _ _How do you know what I want to do?_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _Come on, I can see it in your eyes._

_(Julie continued to stare at him)_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _Are you really going to just stand there staring at me; thinking the same thing as me, and just do nothing about it?_

_(Julie slowly shock her head and she slowly moved her head closer to his and moved his head as well and the next minute they were both kissing passionately)_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _Mmm! Now that's more like it, don't you agree Julie?_

_(Julie slowly nodded her head as she slowly closed her eyes)_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _Julie!_

_**Julie:** _ _Mmm!_

_**Mystery Guy:** _ _I'm still taking that baby away from you._

(Julie slowly opened her eyes and the guy she was just kissing had disappeared so she looked around and found herself in a hospital room)

_**~End of Dream~** _

(Julie looked down at her bump)

 **Julie:** Why did I fall for his charm?I think you were all he ever wanted out of me.

**End of Scene Thirteen**

**Note: Don't you hate it when dreams turn out like that at the end?**

**So has Lynette really caught on to who the father is or is she just guessing?**

 


	14. The Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Fourteen**

**Nat:** Julie was in the back of Mike's truck on the way back home. Her mother was in the front seat next to Mike and they were still arguing over David.

 **Susan:** I can't believe your accepting this too.

 **Mike:** I'm not accepting it, I'm just saying we need to keep going on as usual and not yet Dave get to us. As far as we are aware, he hasn't done nothing wrong...

 **Susan:** ….. Nothing wrong... So trying to murder you and MJ was the normal thing to do... Well if that's the case let's head over there now and let him continue.

 **Mike:** I was trying to say... nothing wrong yet.

 **Susan:** Oh right! Well as far as we are aware...

(Susan turns around in her seat to face Julie who was staring out the side window)

 **Susan:** ….. Ain't that right Julie?

(Julie continued to stare out the window)

 **Susan:** Julie Mayer!

 **Julie:** Yes mother!

 **Susan:** Are you even listening to me?

 **Julie:** Yes mother!

 **Susan:** What did I just say then?

 **Julie:** That David hasn't done anything wrong yet?

(Susan turns back around in her seat)

 **Susan:** That's what you say anyway.

(Julie turns around and looks towards Susan)

 **Julie:** What do you expect me to say?

(Susan continues to look out the windscreen)

 **Susan:** The truth for starters.

 **Julie:** O.K mother, You really want the truth.

(Susan turns back around to face Julie)

 **Julie:** The truth is I'm fed up of you being on my back all the time.

(Julie stares at Susan and then quickly looks back out the side window)

 **Susan:** I certainly don't understand you at now.

(Susan turns around to face the front again)

 **Julie:** That makes two of us.

 **Susan:** I just hope for all our sakes that you won't regret this later.

(Julie lowers her voice)

**Julie:** _So do I!_

(Susan turns her head around)

 **Susan:** What was that?

(Julie talks normal again)

 **Julie:** Nothing!

(Susan turns back around)

 **Susan:** I do know that Dave is up to something; why else would he be here?

 **Mike:** I agree with you on that one.

(Susan looks at Mike)

 **Mike:** That's why we must watch our backs, but I still say we should carry on with our lives in the meantime.

(Susan looks out the windscreen again)

 **Susan:** What is going on?

(Susan leans forward in her seat as Julie turns to look out the windscreen as well)

 **Mike:** Your guess is as good as mine.

(They saw the other housewives gathered around their front yard)

 **Susan:** Oh no, MJ...!

(Mike starts to slowed down as Susan turns in her seat and starts to open the door until Mike grabbed her arm)

 **Mike:** Wait!

 **Susan:** No!

(Susan opens the door and Mike pressed his foot hard on the brake petal and the stopped the truck dead as Susan ran out towards the crowd)

 **Julie:** Mum!

 **Mike:** God dam it!

(Mike turns around to face Julie)

 **Mike:** Are you alright, Julie?

(Julie leans back against the seat staring ahead)

 **Julie:** I'm fine!

(Mike turns back around and looked out the windscreen and saw Gabby pushing Susan which made her trip over her own feet and fall down on her bum)

 **Mike:** Susan!

(Mike opens his door and runs after Susan and Julie turns and was about to open her door when the other passenger door across from her opened up Julie turns her head quickly to see David climb into the seat beside her)

 **Julie:** What have you done this time?

(David grins at her)

 **David:** Me! Who said I did anything?

 **Julie:** What do you want?

 **David:** I want you to keep your promise.

 **Julie:** And what promise was that?

 **David:** Doing exactly as I say.

 **Julie:** What do you want me to do?

(David leans closer to Julie)

 **David:** Tell your mother the truth.

 **Julie:** What truth?

(David looks down towards her bump)

 **David:** Your baby!

(David looks back up at Julie's face who is still staring at him with a shocked look on her face)

 **Julie:** I can't do that.

(David leans back against the seat and looks towards the front of the truck)

 **David:** I can't wait to see your mother's face when you do.

(Julie looks the same way)

 **Julie:** She knows half the already.

 **David:** Not the main thing though or your mother wouldn't be talking to you anymore.

(Julie turns to look at David again)

 **Julie:** Is that what you want?

(David turns to face Julie)

 **Julie:** My mother and I to fall out.

(David smiles at Julie)

 **David:** Of course! Your mother needs to suffer like I am... and with no daughter, that would be her undoing.

 **Julie:** She would still have Mike and MJ.

(David reached out and placed his hand against the side of Julie's head but Julie moved her head out the way)

 **Julie:** Don't touch me!

 **David:** You forget who is running this thing. I could make your life a living hell, if you don't obey me.

 **Julie:** Then do it. Anything you want just leave my mother alone.

(David starts laughing)

 **David:** You just don't get it, do you? Your mother will suffer, it doesn't matter how long it takes, but Susan will feel what she as done to me.

 **Julie:** My mother already does.

(David turns to look out the windscreen)

 **David:** I don't see her suffering.

(Julie looks that way too)

 **Julie:** Believe me, she is suffering inside for what she did.

(David continued laughing again)

 **David:** She doesn't know what real suffering is.

(Julie looks at David again)

 **Julie:** Everyone suffers in different ways.

(David looks at Julie)

 **David:** Stop with the psychologist babble. Susan won't know suffering until she as lost what I have lost.

 **Julie:** If you have to kill someone then let it be me and be done with all this and finially leave my mother alone.

(David points his finger towards Julie's face)

 **David:** Now, listen here you. I make the rules, not you.

 **Julie:** Tell me how my mother will lose the same thing as you, if I tell her who the father is?

(David lowers his hand and grins at Julie)

 **David:** That will just be the beginning. Now be a good girl and do as your told.

 **Julie:** What if I don't?

 **David:** Put it this way, MJ will suffer instead.

(David smirked at Julie)

 **David:** Do we have an understanding?

(Julie slowly nodded her head)

 **David:** Good!

(David turns towards the door and climbed back out the truck and Julie slowly turns her head to look back out the windscreen to see Mike standing between Susan and Gabby who seemed to be trying to fight each other)

**End of Scene Fourteen**

**Note: What could be going on with Gabby? And will Julie tell Susan the truth?**


	15. Gabby Loses It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Fifteen**

**Nat:** Julie looked out the windscreen of Mike's truck and see Mike was trying to keep Susan and Gabby who looked like they were trying to fight each other.

 **Gabby:** You bitch! You're a two faced bitch!

 **Susan:** You know I'd never do that; you're one of my best friends.

 **Gabby:** You should of thought about that before you destroyed one of my prized possessions.

 **Susan:** How could you even think that I'd do that?

 **Gabby:** I know you have always been jealous of me and my looks.

 **Lynette:** Gabby, you need to calm down.

 **Bree:** Let's all sit down and discuss this over a cup of tea... Oh, I even made one of my blueberry pies.

(Gabby glares at Bree)

 **Gabby:** You know what you can do with your blueberry pie.

(Everyone stares back at gabby in shock)

 **Lynette:** Gabby!

(Gabby glances at Lynette and then to Bree)

 **Gabby:** My Prized trophy is more important then your blackberry pie.

 **Bree:** Blueberry pie!

 **Gabby:** Whatever!

(Gabby throws her arms up in the air as everyone continues to stare at her)

 **Gabby:** We're supposed to be getting at Susan, not me!

(Gabby stares at everyone in turn with an annoyed look on her face)

 **Gabby:** Fine, turn against me. Who needs friends like you lot anyway?

(Gabby turns around and storms off)

 **Mike:** There's David!

(Everyone turns in Mike's direction and saw David slowly walking across the street just near where Mike stopped his truck)

 **Susan:** Oh my god, Julie!

(Susan and Mike both ran back over towards the truck as Julie slowly stepped out the truck)

 **Susan:** Julie!

(Susan and Mike stop in front of Julie)

 **Mike:** Are you alright Julie?

 **Julie:** I'm fine, he didn't hurt me.

(Susan and Mike both look over the truck to see David standing in front of his house with a wide smirk on his face)

 **Susan:** What did he want then?

(Susan looked back at Julie who just stared back at her)

 **Susan:** You're not going to tell us, are you?

 **Julie:** I can't, not yet.

(Mike now looks back at Julie)

 **Susan:** What's that supposed to mean young lady?

 **Julie:** It's just as I said it Mother.

 **Mike:** Look, let's just head inside then we can discuss this.

(Susan looks at Mike and nodded her head and then turned back to Julie)

 **Susan:** Come on Julie, let's get you settled down.

(Susan puts her arm around Julie and starts to lead her towards the house)

 **Mike:** I'll just park the truck and then I'll follow you in.

(Susan turns to Mike and nods her head again as Mike got back into the truck)

 **Susan:** I think a nice hot bath would help you.

(Susan continues to lead Julie into the house)

 **Julie:** It might!

(Susan guided Julie into the sitting room and sat her down on the sofa)

 **Susan:** Julie, please tell me what is going on, I'm really worried about you.

(Susan sat down next to Julie)

 **Julie:** Mum, please give me time and then I'll explain everything.

(Susan just glared back at Julie)

 **Julie:** I'm just ready to tell you let.

(Susan gently placed her hand at the side of Julie's head)

 **Susan:** Your my only daughter and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.

 **Julie:** You would have Mike and MJ.

 **Susan:** Oh hunny, you were like my best friend; the only one I could really confined in. What happened to her?

 **Julie:** Mother, I have already told you.

 **Susan:** Julie... let me tell you something, if you think I'm going to throw you out after you tell me who the father is, then I can't be much of a mother, can I? I may get angry, but that's just me, but I'd never throw you out... You mean the world to me!

(Just then they heard the front door open)

 **Mike:** Susan! Julie!

 **Susan:** In the sitting room.

(Susan lowers her hand and placed it in Julie's hand which was resting in her lip)

 **Mike:** Well you both better get in here.

(Susan and Julie stared at each other and then quickly got up and rushed into the kitchen where Mike was looking out the kitchen window)

 **Susan:** What is it?

(Susan and Julie both look out the same window)

 **Susan:** What are we supposed to be looking at?

 **Mike:** Look!

(Mike pointed to the left side of the street)

 **Mike:** Over there!

(Susan and Julie both look that way)

 **Julie:** On no!

 **Susan:** Oh my god!

**End of Scene Fifteen**

**Note: What could be going on now?**


	16. Susan gets the fright of her life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Sixteen**

**Nat:** Julie and Susan continued to look out the kitchen at what Mike was so concerned about; Julie could see David was across the street with Lynette and they were in deep conversation, but that wasn't what Mike was so concerned about. Just behind them Gabby was throwing things out her door and on to the lawn, her lawn was now covered in all sorts of household items.

**Mike:** What is she doing?

**Julie:** What could they be talking about?

**Susan:** What could she possible have to say to him?

**Mike:** I was talking about Gabby.

**Susan:** That's nothing unusual for Gabby, when she gets in one of those moods, but it's Lynette I'm concerned about... What could they be talking about?

(Julie continued to look out the window as she saw Lynette turn her back on David and walked away as David now turned to stare at them)

**Susan:** I'm going to be having words with her.

**Mike:** Well I guess they have been talking about us.

**Susan:** Well of course they have, what other reason would Lynette have to talk to him?

(Julie continued staring back at David as he slowly walked away)

**Susan:** Well I think I should go talk to Gabby and finally settle this once and for all, and then I'm having words with Lynette.

(Julie now turned to watch Gabby as she continued running in and the house throwing things on the lawn)

**Julie:** Why would she throw her own stuff out?

**Susan:** She wouldn't unless she didn't want it anymore.

**Mike:** Well she sure is having a good clear out; some of that stuff looks expensive.

**Susan:** Oh My!

(Julie and Mike both turn to stare at Susan)

**Susan:** That's the vase I brought her last year and the …... Gabby is throwing out all the stuff I brought her over the years.

(Julie and Mike turn back to watch Gabby again)

**Susan:** That's it I'm going round there to sort her out.

(Julie and Mike both turn back to Susan again in shock)

**Julie:** Mum, what are you going to do?

(Susan looked at Julie)

**Susan:** I'm going to give her a peace of my mind.

**Mike:** Don't you think you should give her time to calm down.

(Susan now looks over at Mike)

**Susan:** She is just acting like a spoiled child now.

(Susan turns around and walks towards the door)

**Julie:** Be careful Mum.

(Susan turns her head to smile at Julie)

**Susan:** Just put the kettle on and put your feet up. I'll be back before you know it.

(Susan makes her way out the door and Mike and Julie continue watching Gabby through the window)

**Mike: SUSAN, WATCH OUT!**

(Julie quickly turned to look at Susan as she notice Mike go running towards the door she saw a black truck heading straight towards her Susan as she was crossing the road)

**Julie: MUM!**

(Julie couldn't bring herself to move as she saw Susan stare back at the truck and started to raise her hands out in front of her as the truck drove faster and as the it started to struck Susan Julie quickly closed her eyes and felt herself sliding down against the kitchen cabinet and landed up on the floor)

**Mike: OH MY GOD, SUSAN!**

(Julie slowly opened her eyes to tears running down her cheeks and she stared across the room she now started to hear people talking but very quietly and this made Julie reach up with one hand and placed on top of the cabinet that she had fall against and slowly pulled herself back up and looked back out the window to see Mike standing beside Susan who looked unhurt)

**Julie: MUM!**

(Julie rushed out the house to see Mike take Susan into his arms and Mike looking up and and down the street)

**Mike:** Where did the truck go?

(Julie rushed up the garden path)

**Julie:** I can't believe it. Are you alright Mother?

(Susan let go off Mike and pulled Julie into a hug)

**Susan:** I'm fine, I think!

**Mike:** What the hell just happened?

(Susan looked at Mike)

**Susan:** That truck just came out of nowhere and drove straight through me and I didn't feel a thing.

**Mike:** And then it vanished into thin air.

(Mike look at the house and up at the roof)

**Mike:** There!

(Julie and Susan both look were Mike was pointing)

**Mike:** It was just a recording reflecting onto the road.

**Susan:** God, I thought my time was up.

(Julie looks back at Susan)

**Julie:** I'm glad your alright mother.

(Susan looks back at Julie)

**Susan:** Me too, sweetheart!

(Mike looks over at the two of them)

**Mike:** Come on lets get you back inside.

(Susan turns to look at Mike and holds both her hands out in front of her)

**Susan:** No, I'm fine. I want to finish what I came out here for.

(Susan looks across the street towards Gabby's house and Julie and Mike both look that way to see that Gabby was now throwing the stuff out onto the main pathway outside property)

**Mike:** How come she didn't see what happened?

(Susan looked around the neighbourhood)

**Susan:** I don't thing anyone else see it either.

(Mike turns back to Susan and Julie)

**Mike:** And who put that thing on the roof?

(Julie turns her head towards David's house and saw him leaning against one of the porch poles grinning back at her)

**Susan:** It could only be one person... Just what I thought, it was him.

**Mike:** What did he think he would a accomplish doing that?

**Susan:** I think I know.

(Julie turns her head to see Susan and Mike looking past her towards David)

**Susan:** Dave as always wanted me to fear his pain and what better way then to go through what his wife and child did when I hit them with the truck.

**Mike:** So he is back to his old tricks. I'm going to be talking to our lawyer again.

**Susan:** You do that...

(Susan turns back around to look over at Gabby again)

**Susan:** ….. I'm going to speak with Gabby.

**Julie:** Mum, are you sure that's wise, after what you have been through.

(Susan turns to face Julie)

**Susan:** I can't let Dave know he has gotten to me.

(Mike approached Susan)

**Mike:** Who cares what he thinks.

(Susan turns to face Mike)

**Susan:** I'll be fine.

(Susan smiles at Mike and walks over towards Gabby)

**Mike:** Susan!

**Julie:** Just let her go Mike; mother likes to just got on with things, it's her way of getting things.

**Mike:** I know it is, but sometimes I don't think it's the best thing for her.

(They both continue to watch Susan approach Gabby)

**Mike:** Well I'm going to call that lawyer.

(Julie watched as Mike made his way back into the house then she turned her head back to see David now staring after Susan with a mean look on his face)

**BANG!**

(Julie quickly turns around to see one of the houses across the street blow up right in front of her)

**End of Scene Sixteen**

**Note: I wonder who's house as just blown up? (Let me know who's house you think it is or would like it to be)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment/ideas and let me know what you think so far.  
> (I apology for any spelling and grammar mistakes; I never was very good at that!


End file.
